Kingdom Hearts: Recovory Of The Lost
by Lucian98
Summary: When a new threat emerges the Keyblade Wielders are called upon, and those thought lost come back as well, what could all this mean? are they linked?  plz R&R first Fanfic ever writen by me. OCXAqua, RoxasXNamine, SoraXKairi. rated T for a lot of things.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters, i do however own my OC's, Orion and my other OC who will be introduced later. R&R Plz, and be kind this is my first ever Fanfic!

* * *

><p><em>The end, huh? <em>Axel thought as he disappeared, _I- I am fading now who though that I would die-no, not die, I never lived in the first place, I guess it would be to end- this way, good bye- Rox- as._

The redhead started to fade and just when he thought it was over, a light shone on him in the darkness. Suddenly he was lying on a floor his clothes burnt looking and very much still alive. Surprised that he was okay even though he felt himself start to fade, he sat up only to be pushed back down.

"You need to stay still," A person with a distinctly male voice said, "You haven't recovered, I may have saved you from Fading, but you need to recover."

"Who," Axel asked, "Are you?"

"Stay still and save your energy," The man said summoning a Keyblade, "Lie still and let me heal you, you _do_ want to see Roxas don't you?"

Axel noted that the man had on an Organization XIII cloak on and had the hood up. The young man raised the Keyblade and cast a Curaga spell on Axel. And he felt good again.

"How-" Axel started before being cut off.

"If everything goes according to my plans," the man said, "You will be able to see your friend again _outside_ of Sora, and whole, both of them. But in order to do that, you have to help me with something."

"What is your plan?" Axel asked.

"This." the man said as he plunged his Keyblade into Axel's chest.

"Wha-?" Axel cried in surprise, suddenly he felt something strange, like a hole being filled, but not only that, but he felt anger, joy, confusion, and a sort of happiness.

"There," the man said as he pulled out his Keyblade leaving no mark on Axel's body, "Now you are whole again."

The former Nobody no longer felt like a shell, he felt human again. To test if he lost anything he raised his hands in front of him and summoned his chakrams, he then made a fireball and made it hover in front of him.

_I am whole again, I am no longer a Nobody, I am… Me. _Axel thought to himself he looked at the young man again and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am the last of the Keyblade Masters," The young man said, "I am Orion. And we have work to do."

"The names Axel" Axel said, "Got it memorized?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors Note: <span>Yes, this is my first OC, Orion, he will not reappear until later, much later. He is NOT with the Organization, he just has one of thier cloak/coat things they have goin on. What can i say i love thier coats XD This _is_ my first Fanfic that I ever wrote so be nice! PLZ R&R I need feed back! I want to improve! XP I just love Axel's catch phrase, Axel is my favorite character on this game, so naturally I had to bring him back. Got it memorized?**


	2. New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters, even Axel no matter how much i wish i did. i only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Lucian: Hmmm, I wonder what Axel would look like if we were to dress him up as a shinigami? *image of Renji pops into head*<p>

Roxas: Ohh, Lets dress him as one! *image of Renji pops into head*

Kairi, Sora, Riku and Namine: O.O *image pops into their heads*

Axel: Hey guys! guys? why do you guys have a black kimono and a headband?

Everyone: Get him! *Runs after Axel with shinigami outfit*

Axel: 0.0 *Gulp* RUN! *starts running away*

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny Island<strong>

"Agh!" Sora cried, "When will they get here?"

"Sora." Riku said, "We just got the letter a _month_ ago."

"AND?" Sora yelled in exasperation, "I want to get away already!"

"But we just got back," Kairi said as she looked at here friends, "Can't we at least relax for a bit?"

"But it is sooo boring!" Sora stated.

"Well if your so bored why don't we spar?" Kairi said as she summoned Destinies Embrace.

"Y-you?" Sora stuttered.

"Yes, me." She said as she pointed her Keyblade at Sora.

"Okay, okay!" he said as he summoned Ultima Weapon.

"THIS ought to be interesting." Riku muttered as he backed away from his friends.

Sora and Kairi were sparing exchanging the occasional spell. Riku was watching this go on for a while when he heard something. He turned around and summoned Way to The Dawn. He walked over to where he heard the noise and found Tidus sneaking towards them. Letting out a sharp whistle and dismissing their Keyblades he grabbed Tidus and threw him out on to the sands near his friends.

"Uh, hey there guys!" Tidus said with a laugh, "Whatcha up to over here by yourselves?"

"Nothing." The three friends said.

"Really?" Tidus said as he got up with a disappointed look on his face.

"Why?" Kairi asked, "Oh! What kind of a bet did you lose this time Tidus?"

"Umm, I thought you three had started a club." Tidus said, "and I bet Wakka fifty munny that you three did."

The three friends looked at each other and started to laugh. They all looked at Tidus after they were done laughing.

"What made you think that?" Riku asked with a grin.

"Well you three were always by yourselves." Tidus said, "It would be so like you three, remember when you guys tried to make that raft?"

"Yeah well we haven't." Sora stated matter-o-factly.

"Oh." Tidus said nonchalantly, "Guess I owe Wakka fifty munny."

Tidus left and the three looked at each other once more and laughed. The three friends decided to relax the rest of the day and sat there on the beach looking at the waves. The wind started to pick up and went crazy suddenly the sun was blocked out by something huge. The three friends jumped up and summoned their Keyblades, the looked up and saw something descending towards them. Realization dawned on them of what it was, the gummi ship. The three looked on as the ship landed in front of them.

"Looks like you got your wish." Riku says to Sora.

The door opens up to reveal Sora's two companions on his other ventures, Goofy and Donald.

"Hiya guys! Ahyuck." Goofy greeted them.

"Let's get going!" Donald said as he motioned them in.

"Lets go!" Sora said as he laughed and ran into the gummi ship.

"You guys are so not gonna leave me this time!" Kairi yelled as she ran in.

"Hey you two ain't gonna leave me here!" Riku yelled back to them.

**Gummi Ship**

The three joined Donald and Goofy on the ship and saw that it was remade to fit more people than it did before, approximately eleven more people, so in total it held fourteen passengers and it had individual rooms for them.

"You guys like the new ship?" Goofy asked happily.

"Wow!" Sora said in surprise.

"I thought you have been on one of these already?" Kairi asked.

"Not this one," Sora responded, "The old one could only carry three people."

"Really?" Riku said looking around.

"Yup." Sora said as he looked around.

"What does it run on?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, smi-" Sora started to say before being cut off by Donald.

"Light magic." Donald interjected.

"What?" Sora said as he looked at Donald, "I thought you guys said-"

"This new model runs on Light magic, Ahyuck." Goofy stated.

"So what did the old model run on?" Riku asked inquiringly.

"Smiles." Sora sighed, "Thank the light this one doesn't."

The three friends laughed and looked at each other ready for a new adventure, together this time. The gummi ship took off and left Destiny Island, heading for Disney Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: <strong>**This was just to show Kairi is a Keyblader now okay. And Riku is happier in this one though he will have his emo, the darkness took over me, moments. Sora is still a goof. and Kairi just doesn't want to be left out. or kidnapped again. or both. and yes i did change the fuel for the gummi ship. i didn't want it to be smiles okay? p.s. i am introducing my next OC in the next chapter. and forget about Orion for now.**


	3. Pyro's, Pyro's everywhere

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters, no matter how much it would rule to own a certain redheaded pyro. I do own my own Pyro, Igneous and the mysterious Orion XD

* * *

><p>Lucian: O.o<p>

Axel:T.T *in a Renji outfit*

Sora, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Kairi: O.o

Everyone except Axel: *rolling around laughing*

Axel: Thats it! *Summons Chakrams* Burn Baby!

Lucian: O.o uh-oh, RUN!

Everyone: *Running away from Axel as he chases them throwing his Chakrams and fireballs at them*

Lucian: *Trips Sora* Nothing personal Sora!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gummi Ship<strong>_

"Wow." Kairi exclaimed as she ran into the cockpit.

"Hmm." Riku said bored.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Sora said to his two friends.

"Well," Donald said, "We learned something that you need to know Sora. But the king won't say what it is."

"Yeah, he just up and told us to go get you. Ahyuck." Goofy stated happily.

"Well I was wondering when it would happen." Soar said a little grumpy.

"Yeah well," Donald said, "We had some important things to do ok?"

_I sense something coming,_ Roxas said to Sora, _Something… Familiar._

"I smell Darkness." Riku said at the same time Sora heard Roxas.

"Funny." Sora said, he explained what Roxas had told him when everyone looked at him funny.

"Yo! What do you guys have to eat in this dump!" A familiar voice yelled out.

The door to the cockpit opened to reveal a familiar redhead walking through with a black coat on. Everyone stared at him except for Donald and Goofy.

"Well, if you would look in the kitchen you would probably find something to eat!" Donald yelled at him.

"AXEL?" The three Keybladers exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah," Axel said bored, "Got it memorized?"

"I-I-I thought you Faded." Sora stammered.

"Yeah but I didn't." Axel said.

"But how?" Kairi asked(1).

"Someone helped me and in return I have to help you guys." Axel said happily, "But not only did he save me, he made me human again."

"And how did he do that?" Riku asked intrigued.

"I dunno." Axel said shrugging his shoulders, "But I have a heart again, that's for sure."

_AXEL! YAY! _Roxas was yelling happily as he laughed on his station. _Tell Axel I said hi!_

_Roxas! Shut! Up! _Soar yelled at his Nobody.

"Roxas says hi." Sora says suddenly to Axel as he started to walk away.

"What?" Axel said as he turned around in surprise.

"Roxas says hi." Sora repeated.

"He's alive in there?" Axel said as he grabbed Sora's head, "Hey Roxas!"

"Hey!" Sora said as he wiggled around in Axel's grip, "He can hear you just fine with out you grabbing my head!"

"Oh sorry." Axel said as he released Sora.

"What are you doing here?" Kairi asked him.

"As I said I am supposed to help you guys." Axel said grinning as he left for the kitchen for something to eat.

_I wonder if they have some Sea-Salt ice cream. _Roxas said to himself before he had an idea.

_Let's see if they have some Sea-Salt ice cream! _Namine said to herself and getting an idea.

"Anyone want ice cream?" Sora and Kairi asked at the same time suddenly.

"Sure." The other three said.

"Chocolate." Goofy said.

"Strawberry." Donald Stated.

"Rocky Road." Riku said after some thought.

The two friends went off to the kitchen to see what ice cream there was. They found Axel there eating some curry(2). The two looked in the walk-in freezer and found it packed with all sorts of frozen foods. They went to the Ice cream section(3) and looked at the selection. The two Nobodies were excited to see that there was indeed Sea-Salt ice cream.

_Yay! _The two nobodies cried in happiness.

The two started to grab the ice cream and then they realized they didn't have enough hands.

"Need some help?" Axel said as he reached over and grabbed a Sea-Salt ice cream.

"Yeah, could you grab the Rocky Road?" Kairi asked.

"Sure." Axel said as he grabbed a Rocky Road Bar.

The three left the kitchen and went back to the cockpit. Everyone got their ice cream and started to eat them. Sora and Kairi sat next to each other while they ate their ice creams, Axel joined them and he felt a sense of déjà vu, and a touch of sadness. They ate their ice cream in silence and enjoyed being able to relax(4).

**Disney Castle**

"Welcome back!" Two voices said over the intercom to the six sitting inside of the cockpit.

"Good to be home!" Donald said as he disembarked the Gummi ship.

"It sure is. Ahyuck." Goofy said as he got off.

"Wow!" Kairi said as she got off.

"Meh." Axel said, "Would have gotten here faster with a Corridor of Darkness."

"Eh." Riku said as he got off, "It definitely would have."

"I don't like those." Sora said, "To much Darkness for me."

"Well it is," Axel said shaking his head, "Called a Corridor of Darkness. What did you expect from it? Flowers and sunshine?"

"Well, no." Sora said to him embarrassed.

The six walked over to the platform fifteen they were greeted by the two chipmunk engineers.

"The king is waiting in the throne room." Chip said.

"He said to get there immediately!" Dale stated hurriedly.

"Ok then, ahyuck." Goofy said happily.

The six walked the hallways and were greeted by several different castle citizens. When they arrived at the throne room they could see the doors were shut.

"Now how are we going to open those?" Kairi exclaimed as she saw the sheer size of the doors.

"Well we could always-" Axel started.

"NO!" Sora yelled, "Umm, I mean that isn't necessary."

Sora walked over to the doors and reached out to it.

"Sora." Riku said, "Stop trying to show off for Kairi cause there is no way-"

Sora reached out and pushed on a section of the door and a smaller door opened up. Sora looked at his friends and just smiled.

"Oh." Riku said feeling shown up.

"Wow," Kairi said, "Wasn't expecting that either."

"Humph." Axel said disappointed that he _still _Hadn't been able to use a Corridor.

The six entered the throne room and they saw that the King was talking to someone in a black coat(5). The two turned and saw Sora and the others enter. Suddenly the mysterious person launched himself all the way across the throne room right at Sora. The next thing anyone hears is the clash of metal as Sora summoned his Keyblade to defend himself. Sora had shut his eyes upon the impact and when he opened them he gasped at the sight before him. Held against his Ultima Weapon, was a black and red Keyblade. Riku and Kairi summoned their Keyblades as well.

"Burning Abyss(6)." The Mysterious person said in a definite male voice.

"What?" Sora asked wonderingly.

"The name of my Keyblade." He said as he launched Sora across the throne room with a spinning throw.

"Ulti-" Sora started when the man silenced him with a strike raid that Sora blocked

"I already know your Keyblades name." The man said, "All of them."

"You two stand down." the King said to Riku and Kairi, "This is between them."

"Lets see just how strong you really are." The man said.

He launched himself at Sora again after summoning his Keyblade back from where it got stuck. Sora raised his Keyblade in time to deflect another attack, this time the man was wielding differently then when he first attacked. He was holding it backhand(7) and he started to strike really fast.

_He's to strong, _Roxas said to Sora, _Use one of your Forms!_

Sora was sure he would be defeated if he didn't do one of his forms quick. He decided to use one of his strongest against this man.

"Master Form!" Sora cried as he absorbed both Donald and Goofy.

Sora was now wielding both Ultima Weapon and Oblivion.

"So you want to dual wield, ay?" the man said as he summoned another Keyblade, "Heaven's Wrath(8)."

Everyone stared at the man who was wielding two Keyblades without a Form. The man then launched himself at Sora again and they resumed fighting again. They were evenly matched or so it seemed. The man laughed as he struck and blocked soon Sora was tiring.

"Lets finish this." The man said, "Brutal Blast!"

The man spun releasing energy as he spun. The attack connected with Sora's side and sent him flying away. Sora hit the ground hard, but he wasn't down yet he got back up and prepared to fight again.

"Take this Trinity Limit!" Sora cried as he used his Trinity Limit with Riku and Kairi, Eternal Bond(9).

Sora slashed and sent blasts of Darkness and Light at the man and it knocked him around for a while. When it was done Keybladers stood looking at each other, the man gripped his Keyblades. Sora tensed for another attack, instead the man dismissed both his Keyblades. The man reached up and took off his hood revealing himself to be a teenager. The teen looked to be about eighteen, black shoulder length hair with crimson red tips, red eye's, and tan skin. Sora looked at this teen and something deep inside Sora stirred(10).

_Do I know him? _Sora thought and then he turned to his Nobody figuratively, _Do you know him?_

_No I don't. _Roxas said back,_ But I get the same feeling._

"My name is Igneous." The teen said, "One of the last of the Keyblade Masters."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>_**R&R please! and for those of you wondering the numbers that appeared are explained below. Wow I made this chapter long. And anyoone who can guess Igneous' origins will win... well I don't have anything to give... you can have a cookie! XD**

**1. Sora told them about everything that they weren't around to see.**

**2. I could totally see Axel eating curry.**

**3. Yes the Freezer has a section sepcifically for Ice Cream, that thing is huge!**

**4. The Gummi ship was on auto pilot.**

**5. Yes it is an Organization Coat.**

**6. Think of Star Seeker except shaped like a fire that is Black and Red, and instead of the crescent and star it has a black and red spiral disk, and the keychain is of a black and red flame.**

**7. He holds it like Ven.**

**8. Same as Burning Abyss except it is red and white.**

**9. A Trinity Limit i made up for Sora, Kairi and Riku to do together. it is epic as Sora slashes he releases Light and Darkness at his foe.**

**10. this is Ven's heart if you haven't played Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep you will not know why, and yes this contains spoilers for Birth by Sleep.**


	4. Where do we Start?

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney, or any of their characters. I do however own Igneous and Orion, my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Lucian: *Running for his life*<p>

Sora: Axel please no, no don't! *Pillar of fire cosumes him*

Everyone else: T.T We're all gonna die!

Lucian: Roxas! Maybe you can talk some sense into Ren- er Axel!

Roxas: That might actually work. *Stops and turns around to face Axel* Axel now calm- wait Axel, it's me Rox- *Gets consumed by a pillar of fire*

Lucian, Kairi, Riku, and Namine: 0.0 RUN!

Lucian: *Trips Riku* I always wanted to do that.

Riku: *Grabs Lucains leg* If I am going down so are you!

Lucian and Riku: *Gets consumed by a pillar of fire as Axel comes by*

Kairi and Namine: Help! *Runs faster than anyone thought possible*

* * *

><p><strong>Disney Castle<strong>

"Ay," Igneous cried out, "Give that back!"

"Not a chance." Axel said as he grabbed a roll from Igneous' plate.

Igneous tackles Axel from his chair and sits on Axel's back as he plucks the roll from his hands. Everyone laughs at their antics because they seemed so much like brothers. Sora for some reason felt a pang of longing.

_Roxas, you miss Axel a lot don't you? _Sora asked his Nobody.

_Yes, but that's not me. I feel it too, and it is definitely not me. _Roxas informed Sora.

Sora wondered why he and Roxas felt like that yet it wasn't either of them. Kairi was laughing at the two their antics.

"Hey." Riku said to the two, "Quite fooling around. Also, Igneous, what's that thing on your shoulder?"

"Oh this?" Igneous said pointing at the pauldron(1) on his shoulder, "You wanna know?"

"Yes I do." Riku said with interest.

"Well I ain't gonna tell ya." Igneous said.

"Wha- why not?" Riku said angrily.

"Cause I don't hafta!" Igneous said as he adjusted his pauldron.

Riku gets angry and aims a punch for Igneous and he hits his pauldron.

"Uh-oh." Igneous said as light consumes him and his armor appears on him.

"What the heck?" Sora cries in shock and everyone except the King looked surprised at Igneous.

The armor was crimson in some areas and black in others, the head had a black visor and two prongs extending out backwards and then upwards at a ninety degree angle, and there was a dark red cape. Everyone except the King(2) and Axel(3) just looked at Igneous, he looked around and then he slapped his shoulder dismissing his Armor.

"Ya happy now?" Igneous grumbles as everyone stared with their mouths open.

"Gosh, I think their in shock." Mickey said.

"HEY!" Axel yelled at them, "WAKE UP!"

Everyone snapped out of their shock and looked at Igneous mouth moving like they were trying to say something but nothing seemed to come out.

"It is a Keyblade thing." Igneous said, "When you are trained by a Keyblade Master they often give you one of these. This Keyblade Armor helps protect you in the Lanes Between, that way you can fly through it safely. But I think you three don't need it."

"Why not?" Sora cried.

"You have a Gummi Ship," He said boredly, "Don't you? That ought to be enough protection from the Lanes."

"Oh." Riku said.

"I guess your right." Sora said.

Kairi giggled and took out a sketchbook and some pencils and started to draw a picture.

"Hey Kairi," Sora said as he noticed what she was doing, "Whatcha drawing?"

"Something." She responded giggling again.

Sora looked over her shoulder and saw what looked like a night sky and four people standing up looking at it. The first was a male with brown spiky hair, the second was a kid with blonde spiky hair, the third a girl with blue hair and the fourth standing right next to the girl with one arm over her shoulder had black hair with red tips(4).

"Hey is that supposed to be Igneous?" Sora asked.

"What?" Igneous said as he walked over to see the drawing.

Igneous looked at the drawing and inhaled suddenly. He recognized the scene in the picture, as he looked at the picture his hand reached up automatically to his chest where a star-shaped charm(5) rested under his shirt. He felt sadness as he looked upon the picture.

"Ho-How do you know of that?" Igneous stuttered out in surprise.

"Huh?" Kairi said as she looked up, "What do you mean?"

"There is no way you should know of that day." Igneous said angrily.

"Well me and Namine," Kairi said, "Just draw things from the memories of those around us(6)."

"Who is Namine?" Igneous asked.

"My Nobody." Kairi said a little scared from his tone.

"Your Nobody," Igneous said, "Oh, one of those beings. I didn't know they existed in humanoid form though(7)."

"Why does this picture interest you?" Riku asked interested now, "Other than the fact that you are in it?"

"Because," Igneous said sadly as he held his hand over where his charm was, "It happened twelve years ago."

"What?" Sora exclaimed.

"How can that be?" Kairi said, "you can't be any older in this picture than you are now. How could it have been twelve years ago, yet you look the same? You should have been around six years old in this picture in that case."

"I-I have been frozen in ice for the past twelve years(8)." Igneous said, "My… Dearest friend froze me in ice so she could stop me from stopping her from what she had to do. I have been in a frozen sleep under Castle Oblivion for most that time."

"Most of that time?" Goofy interrupted, "So you weren't over their the entire time?"

Everyone glared at Goofy for interrupting Igneous' story.

"No. I was moved away from there by an unknown person." Igneous said, "When I awoke a few weeks ago, I was at a place with these lotus shaped pods, and there was two men there as well, him-" Igneous pointed at Axel who was raising another roll to his mouth, "And another who called himself Orion. Apparently Orion had freed me from my icy prison. But he said that I was needed, but not just me, he said to find my friends. The man also told me a few things that I didn't know, such as the fact that one of my friends Hearts is sleeping within another's."

"Who's?" Sora asked inquiringly.

"Yours." Igneous said.

Everyone stood there and looked at Igneous with a look of questioning on their face. Everyone that is except Axel, Mickey and his two loyal friends. Igneous picked up his fork and had started to eat again while they were staring at him.

"Could you guys not stare?" Igneous said and upon seeing Riku start to open his mouth to ask a question he stated, "Yes that does mean yes my friends heart is within Sora. And yes that does mean I am eighteen and yet twenty-eight ok?"

Riku shut his mouth when he heard this. But soon he wanted to ask another question this time at Axel.

"So, Axel," Riku asked, "What's in it for you?"

"Wha-what?" Axel said in alarm.

"What is in it for you?" Riku said, "Well obviously Igneous wants his friends back. But what is in it for you?"

"Well," Axel said as he rubbed the back of his head, "Orion promised to remake Roxas as an Original, as well as Namine."

"How is that possible?" Kairi said questioningly.

"I dunno," Axel said, "But he did remake me into an Original. So I figured if he could do it to me he could do it to Roxas."

"OK." Sora said, "But what will happen to me?"

"I dunno," Axel said, "You may be unharmed and you may not."

"What?" Sora cried as he heard this, "What do you mean? I would like to know if this would hurt me or not!"

"Well," Axel said, "You can ask the man if we ever see him again."

"Like Hell!" Sora yelled, "If I see that man I am not going near him!"

"Yeah!" Riku and Kairi yelled at the same time.

"He will not be harmed." Igneous stated flatly.

"And how do you know?" Sora yelled.

"Because," Igneous said, "He told me that you will probaly have this kind of reaction, and he told me to tell you that the process doesn't harm either of you. That he will make both of you whole and separate from each other, though he did say you two will be like twins-linked on a mental level."

"What do you mean by that?" Kairi asked.

"They will be able to read each other's minds, and communicate telepathically." Igneous continued, "He might also do it to you, Kairi."

"Ok." Kairi said.

"It better not hurt," Sora mumbled, "Otherwise i am coming for both of you."

"Anyways," Mickey said, "We have to make plans for what you guys will do."

"Yes we need help from my friends." Igneous said, "But I don't know what happened to them. We need some help."

"I think I know where you should look." Mickey said, "There is a world called Dwarf Woodlands. With in this world is a magic talking Mirror. You should ask it where they are, the Mirror always answer questions with the truth."

"So this Mirror," Kairi asked skeptically, "Knows everything?"

"Sort of," Mickey said, "Though it talks in riddles and you will have to try to decipher what it is talking about."

"Okay." Riku said, "But here is another thing; Why do we need more Keyblade Wielders?"

"Oh yeah we forgot to tell you but a man who calls him self Lucifer(9), The Fallen One, has appeared and he calls upon some kind of monsters he calls, The Corrupted(10), People whom he has allied with and twisted into his own image. But not only that he seems to have control over the Heartless, the Nobodies, and… the Unversed. We also know he is after not only Kingdom Hearts, but another weapon(11), a weapon so strong when paired with Kingdom Hearts the person would be like a god."

"Unversed? What are those?" Sora asked, "And this weapon?"

"Beings born from negativity." Igneous said, "And I thought the true source of them was destroyed, yet this… Man some how remade them. and the X-Blade."

"True source?" Kairi said wonderingly, "X-Blade?"

"A being called Vanitas." Mickey said, "He was destroyed by Aqua and Ventus twelve years ago. But then Ventus went into a deep sleep, and Aqua tried to go stop Xehanort from taking over her friend Terra. But she disappeared after her battle. and the X-Blade is the ultimate keyblade."

"We just _have _to find her." Igneous said as he took out his charm and held it out in the light as a tear runs down his cheek, "I promise you Aqua I _will _find you. I have too."

The last part he said to himself, but everyone else heard him.

"She's special to you, isn't she?" Sora asked as he glanced at Kairi knowing exactly how Igneous felt.

"More than anyone will know." Igneous said sadly as he wiped the tears from his eyes, "Well we know where to go to first."

"Yes," Axel said happily, "Now we go! To umm…"

"The Dwarf Woodlands." Riku finished for him.

"Wait!" Mickey cried as the others got up to leave, "I have something to tell you guys."

"You can tell us on the way there, Mickey." Riku said.

"No, I can't." Mickey said.

"Why not?" Kairi asked.

"Because he won't be coming with us." Donald said, "He has to many thing to do here right now."

"Well what if we need to ask you some thing?" Sora asked.

"That's what I wanted to tell you guys about." Mickey said, "We have established a way to communicate with you while you are on another world."

Mickey reached under his chair and produced a box. He opened the box to reveal several devices.

"These are called Interworld Communicational Micro Phones or I.C.M.P(12). for short. You will be able to talk to me through these phones."

"There's more than enough for each of us." Riku stated, "Why is that?"

"For those who will join you guys." Mickey said, "This way if any of you gets separated from the rest you guys can call each other and hopefully find each other."

Every one took a phone and Igneous took the box with the remaining phones and put it in his coat pocket.

"You guys should rest for tonight." Mickey said, "Tomorrow morning you can leave it is getting late tonight though."

"Sounds good to me." Axel said as he yawned.

"Same here." Sora said as he yawned.

"Oh great now you-" Riku stated to say as he to yawned.

"Off to bed before you have me-" Kairi started to say before she was interrupted by her own yawn.

"Ok off to bed you guys, gosh." Mickey said, "You all must be tired."

Mickey summoned some brooms to take the five to their rooms. The moment the five's heads hit their pillows in their own rooms they knocked out. The two who were in the deepest sleep of them all were Sora and Igneous, because of their fight earlier that day.

"This man, Lucifer, who are you and what do you want?" Mickey asked no one in particular as he sat on his throne, "Why are you after the X-Blade? And how are you going to get it? Does it have anything to do with the legend of The Forge(13)?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>**H****mmm, let's see... wow only one Review so far... come on I need them to be motivated to write! plz R&R! And again I put those numbers and I will expalin them. Can you guys figure out the relationship between Igneous and Aqua?**

**1. That would be the Armor on Terra, Aqua and Ven's arms.**

**2. Mickey was in Birth By Sleep so he should know about the Armor.**

**3. Axel has seen it when he and Igneous travelled to Disney Castle.**

**4. The begining of Birth by Sleep, but with Igneous in it.**

**5. The Wayfinder, Igneous is the same as the other three but it is red.**

**6. Namine's power over Memories.**

**7. Igneous has encountered Nobodies since he unfroze, and since the Organization was defeated by then he never encountered them.**

**8. Aqua froze him, but it hurt her deep inside because of their relationship.**

**9. Yes I am referencing the Devil.**

**10. There are seven big Corrupted, the are named after the 7 Deadly Sins. There are weakere ones but they aren't that weak.**

**11. Can you guess what that weapon is?**

**12. If you say that really fast it sounds like I See Em Pee. XD Funny huh?**

**13. Just keep reading to find out what The Forge is and as for it being real in the story, I ain't gonna say.**


	5. Maleficent Again!

**Disclaimer**:**** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney characters, I do however own my OC's Igneous and Orion

* * *

><p>Lucian, Riku, Roxas, Sora: *Consumed by pillars of fire*<p>

Kairi and Namine: Help! *Continues running and then trips over their feet at the same time*

Igneous: What is going on-*notices everyone but Kairi and Namine on fire* AXEL!

Axel: Uh-oh. *Runs from Igneous who is fireproof* Put that thing down!

Kairi and Namine: Whew! *Wipes sweat off of forehead*

Igneous: Axel! Deep Freeze! *Freeze's Axel and extinguishes fires*

Lucian, Riku, Roxas, Sora: MEDIC!

* * *

><p><strong>Disney Castle<strong>

"Have a safe journey!" Chip cried to the departing heroes.

"Beat up some baddies for us!" Dale said as well.

"Remember," Mickey said, "Go to Dwarf Woodlands, in that world is a castle and in the basement is a Magic Mirror. Once there ask it how to find the other three Keyblade Wielders, and… ask it if _it _exists."

The last part he directed to Igneous, who understood what Mickey meant. The other's wondered what he meant though.

"Let's go." Igneous said as he turned to board the Gummi Ship.

"Right." Axel agreed, "Though I still would prefer to use a Corridor of Darkness."

"Well we aren't." Sora said, "And neither are you."

"Let's go already." Riku said as he boarded the Gummi Ship.

"Good bye!" Kairi said to the friends they were leaving.

"Bye!" The three waiting on the platform watched as the heroes departed.

**Gummi Ship**

Everyone sat and watched as they were flying. Igneous decided to fly the ship since he knew the way.

"Hey what's that?" Sora asked pointing ahead where there was multiple things floating towards them.

Suddenly they were hit from the side and a Heartless Gummi Ship flew by, followed by several other blasts.

"Heartless!" Sora, Donald and Goofy yelled.

"I'll get 'em." Igneous said as he summoned his Keyblade and cast his most powerful spells outside of the Gummi Ship, "Magnega! Holy! Flare!"

Soon most of the smaller Heartless were gone. By now the others had manned the weapon stations. They started to fire at the Heartless and the Heartless fired back at them. The crew were soon getting into the battle but then something big struck the Ship. That's when they noticed the Huge Heartless Gummi Ship, and they heard the familiar cackle coming from the ship.

"Surrender the Princess now, Keybladers!" Maleficent said to them, "Or be destroyed by Darkness!"

"How about this?" Igneous said as he raised his Keyblade up once more, "Limit; Elemental Wrath!"

Maleficent's ship was suddenly hit by Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind each in the form of a Keyblade(1). A hole appeared in the side of the Heartless Gummi Ship and Riku saw this.

"Igneous!" Riku cried over the intercom.

"What?" Igneous said.

"Let's finish this now!" Riku said, "Fly into that ship and let's finish off Maleficent!"

"What?" Igneous cried in surprise, "Why?"

"So we can eliminate one nuisance right now," Sora said, "Right, Riku?"

"Exactly," Riku confirmed, "So let's get going!"

"Alright then." Igneous said as he positioned the Ship to go fly into the bigger Ship.

**Maleficent's Ship**

"I have a question." Goofy said, "Why does Maleficent have a Ship when she could just use a Corridor?"

"She said it was for eliminating nuisances," Riku said in explanation, "That ride in Gummi Ships, since she can't exactly attack a Gummi Ship from a Corridor."

"And you know this how?" Igneous asked with an eyebrow raised.

"He was sided with the Darkness once before." Donald said nonchalantly, "But he now sides with us."

"Ok then." Igneous said.

The seven companions traveled down the path that they were on and soon Heartless were on them, but… they were only Shadows. After dispatching the Shadows everyone looked around.

"Why only Shadows?" Kairi asked, "Aren't they the weakest ones(2)?"

"Yes, they are." Sora said as he looked around.

They walked some more but they only seemed to encounter Shadows, and soon it became apparent that that was all that was on the ship. When they made it to the cockpit of the ship they could here Maleficent shouting at Pete.

"What do you mean you can't find their ship?" She was yelling, "They are still alive I know that for sure. So they can't have just vanished(3)!"

"Bu-But Maleficent," Pete stammered in fright, "Their ship is not on the radar, either they were destroyed or they left."

"No I can sense that they are still alive!" Maleficent yelled in fury.

The seven decided to enter the room at that point and found it to be very large. Maleficent turned around at the sound of the doors opening. Her and Pete stared at the seven in wonder.

"So you decided to hand the Princess over then?" Pete said since he recovered before Maleficent, "You were frightened that the Mighty Pete would come and get her himself, huh?"

"No." Kairi said as she summoned Destinies Embrace, "We came to finish you off Maleficent."

"Fools!" Maleficent cried as she rose up from her throne, "I' am the Ruler of all Evil!"

"Goofy! Donald!" Sora said and his friends knew what he had in mind, "Master Form(4)!" Sora was now wielding Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

"You reek," Riku said to Maleficent as he summoned Way To The Dawn, "Of Darkness."

"I will bring," Igneous said as he summoned Burning Abyss and Heaven's Wrath, "Divine judgment."

"Burn Baby!" Axel simply said as he summoned his Chakrams.

"Pete," Maleficent cried, "Deal with these fools!"

"Yes ma'am!" Pete said as he charged at Sora and Co.

"You finish us off?" Igneous chuckled, "Let's see you deal with this. Magnega! Holy!"

When the spell ended Pete fell to the floor face first. Everyone just looked at Pete and shakes their head.

"He always picks fights he can't win." Sora said sadly.

"Well I didn't kill him," Igneous said, "But I do have an idea, Teleport!"

Pete vanishes from the floor and everyone looked at Igneous.

"I sent him to Disney Castle," Igneous said, "So that Mickey can deal with him."

"Oh ok." Kairi said.

They then looked at Maleficent who was angry with what they did with her lackey.

"How dare you!" Maleficent said as she made her throne float into the air, "I will show you true Darkness!"

"She's mine!" Riku said as he ran at Maleficent.

"Watch out!" Sora said as he did a strike raid to eliminate a Heartless that appeared in front of Riku.

"Thanks!" Riku said as he kept running.

When Riku made it to Maleficent everyone else was busy fighting off hordes of Shadows. Riku started to fight Maleficent before she could cast a spell, but for every blow she received she gave one.

"Time to finish this!" Riku said as he prepared an attack, "Dark Aura!"

Riku was engulfed in a dark aura as he launched himself at Maleficent appearing randomly around her and slashed her. When he was done Maleficent fell to the floor bloody and cut up.

"I! Am! The!" Maleficent yelled as she got back up, "Ruler Of All Evil!"

Maleficent began to change into her Dragon form. Igneous saw this and was horrified at this display of Dark Magic.

"Anyone happen to have a princes sword?(5)" Igneous muttered to himself.

"A Dragon eh?" Axel said interested, "This ought to be fun."

Dragon Maleficent started to Breath fire at everyone. Everyone except for Axel and Igneous jumped out of the way.

"Axel!" Sora cried when he saw this, "Igneous!"

Everyone watched in horror as Dragon Maleficent continued to breath fire in that one area to get rid of the two. Suddenly Two Chakrams and two Keyblades came flying out of the fire, both coated in ice. They struck Dragon Maleficent and she stopped breathing fire because of the impact and the sudden cold the attacks brought with them.

"How?" Riku asked no one in particular as Axel and Igneous walked out of the fire unharmed by it at all.

"Oh, yeah, _real_ smart." Axel(6)tarted.

"Try to set fire to a pyrokinetic," Igneous(7) finished, "And a guy who's _name _means fire. _Real_ smart."

Everyone watched as the two resummoned their weapons and charged at Dragon Maleficent. That was when everyone decided to rejoin the fight. Dragon Maleficent stunned that her attack hadn't even phased the two and the fact that they actually landed a hit on her during her attack. By the time she recovered the others had come back and had readied their next attacks.

"Blizzaga!" Kairi cried as she launched her spell.

"Dual Freeze Raid!" Igneous cried throwing both of his Keyblades and they were coated in ice.

"Take this!" Axel said as he threw his Chakrams(8).

"Dark Aura!" Riku cried as he launched his attack after the others were done.

"Trinity Limit; Eternal Bond." Sora said after Riku finished his attack.

Sora launched himself at Dragon Maleficent and slashed with his Keyblades with every strike he released Darkness with Oblivion and Light with Oathkeeper. With every attack Dragon Maleficent weakened until when Sora had finished she was on her last wind.

"Limit(9); Elemental Wrath!" Igneous said as he launched his attack.

When all was over smoke came from Dragon Maleficent and she reverted back to her human form.

"How-" Maleficent started to say as she fell down and she was swallowed by Darkness once again but this time it was permanent(10).

"Is she really dead this time?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Riku said as he grinned, "Her stench is gone."

Suddenly the ship started to shake, a monitor started to blink red. The seven friends walked over to they saw that there was a message flashing on the monitor; _Warning; Maleficent Life-Force Not Detected, Self-Destruct Activated._(11) When they saw this they made a mad dash for the Gummi Ship.

"Umm, I think we may have enough time." Sora said as they ran.

When they made it to the spot they had parked the Gummi Ship they noticed that the hole was gone from the side and so was the Gummi Ship. And they only had thirty seconds left until Maleficent's Ship exploded.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors Note:<span> Cliffhanger! Did they make it out and how? R&R plz! Can anyone guess Orion's Origins or why he is even in this story, yet he hasn't officially made an appearance? or why I keep saying he won't appear for a long time? Can anyone guess his identity? XD If no one can then it is a big surprise for all.**

**Reviews:**

**emmausgirl94, thanks for the info infact I am going to redo that little conversation between Sora and Axel in a bit see if it is fixed Also thanks for the liking the pairing of Igneous and Aqua I kinda like Aqua, so I just had to pair her with my own Character also I wanted to make it obvious, and The Corrupted were based on the Humonculus but a little different, especially since they aren't going to look human. Also, Khaos thanks for being my First reviewer! You both get Cookies!**

**1. Ends Of The Earth, Bright Crest, Lost Memory, and Igneous's best Keyblade; Armaggedon.**

**2. Because Lucifer has all of the stronger ones.**

**3. Because they are inside, you bumb... Witch.**

**4. This time when he does Master Form he uses his Trinity with Oathkeeper and Oblivion, since _it is_ with Riku and Kairi.**

**5. Hehehe movie reference and also Aqua's storymode reference.**

**6. Axel is a Pyrokinetic so obviously fire doesn't hurt him.**

**7. Igneous' name mean's fire or burning, actually both, in latin so he can control fire easily, thus he can negate fire damage on himself.**

**8. The Chakrams are not on fire when he throws them this time.**

**9. 'Limit'Because it both deals with more than three people and that he can do it by himself.**

**10. Yes, Permanently! I always hated Maleficent, and I was never really sure she was a 'she' 'her' name _is_ MALEficent.**

**11. the ship was set to self-destruct if ahe died, hopefully(For her) destroying the ones who killed her along with the ship.**


	6. Enchanted Wrath

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney, or any of their characters, I do however own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Lucian: *In a full body cast* Ok so we never do something like that ever again, unless Igneous is around, Agreed?<p>

Riku, Sora, Roxas: *in full body casts* Agreed!

Igneous: Idiots.

Axel: *in a full body cast* Did you really have to beat me up this bad?

Igneous: Yes.

Kairi and Namine: T.T they don't learn do they?

Igneous: No they don't. *Sigh*

* * *

><p><strong>Gummi Ship<strong>

Several explosions rocked the Gummi Ship as an oval formed of Darkness appeared in the cockpit and Sora came running through followed by the other seven. Before the Corridor could shut a blast of fire came out, everyone managed to dodge except for Donald who was hit by the fire on the tail.

"Waaaaaack!" Donald yelled as he ran around with his burning tail.

Axel looked at the duck boredly before he flicked his wrist, extinguishing the flame.

"Thanks." Donald said as he rubbed his rear.

"No prob." Axel said.

The Maleficent's ship exploded causing their ship to go flying off in a random direction. All the spinning caused them all to smash into something and black out.

**?**

Sora woke up with a pounding headache. He looked around and saw that he was no longer in the Gummi Ship and he was in a clearing.

"Where am I?" Sora asked to no one in particular.

"We are at Enchanted Dominion." Igneous said as he walked into the clearing tossing a bottle of headache medicine to Sora, "Here take one of these."

"Where are the others?" Sora said as took one of the pills and stood up.

"I-I don't know." Igneous said looking down then an idea hit him, "Why don't we use our I.C.M.P's?"

The two took out their phones and dialed the first person they thought to call.

**Enchanted Dominion; Castle**

"Hello?" a female voice said, "Is that you, Kairi?"

Kairi opened her eyes and saw a familiar blonde girl looking at her.

"Oh!" Kairi said as she sat up, "Where am I?"

"You are in my room." Princess Aurora said happily.

"Why am I here?" Kairi asked.

"I found you outside." Aurora said, "Along with him."

The Princess pointed to the window where Axel stood looking out of the window.

"Your awake." Axel stated simply.

"Yes, where are the others?" Kairi asked as she looked around.

"Not here, I don't know where they are." Axel said.

Just then Kairi's phone went off, it was Sora.

**Enchanted Dominion; Maleficent's Castle**

"Ow, will you two get off of me!" Riku shouted from under Donald and Goofy.

"Oh, Gawrsh." Goofy said, "Sorry, Riku."

The two got off of Riku and they looked around, they were in some kind of evil-looking castle courtyard.

"Anyone see the others?" Donald asked as they looked around.

"No but I know that they aren't here." Riku said, "This place reeks of Darkness, nothing else."

"Ok then, but are you sure?" Goofy asked.

"I am positive." Riku said, "There is no trace of Light in this castle."

"Okay then." Donald said as he looked for the exit seeing the drawbridge leading out.

Just then Goofy's phone rang he checked it and found that it was Igneous.

**Enchanted Dominion; Clearing**

"I just got Kairi," Sora said as he shut his phone, "She says she's with Princess Aurora and Axel, at a castle."

"I just got Goofy," Igneous said, "He says that he is with Riku, and Donald, at a 'spooky' castle. I think they are at Maleficent's Castle."

"Who, Kairi?" Sora asked worried.

"No," Igneous said flatly, "Riku, Donald and Goofy. Kairi and Axel are at the Castle-" He gestures towards the north, "In that direction. Riku is in-" He gestures to the south, "That direction. You go get Kairi, I'll go get Riku, okay? We will meet up with you guy's at the Castle."

"Okay." Sora said as he ran off.

**Enchanted Dominion; Path outside of Maleficent's Castle**

"Riku!" Goofy yells as a Sergeant came from behind to attack Riku but Goofy threw his shield to smash into the Heartless.

"Thanks." Riku said as he slashed through some Soldiers.

"Thundaga!" Donald yelled as he caused a thunder spell to come down destroying several Shadows in the process.

"Dark Firaga!" Riku said as he launched a black and blue fire ball into a Fat Body.

"Blizzaga!" Donald cried as he fired an icicle at a Fat Bandit.

Goofy started to spin like a top taking out several Bouncywilds in the process.

"Stupid Heartless!" Riku said as he sliced through a Darkball.

"Flare!" Igneous cried as he joined the fight, "Holy!"

Several Heartless were consumed by the spells destroying over half of what was there.

"Lets go," Riku said, "Dark Firaga!"

"Flare!" Igneous cried.

"Thundaga!" Donald yelled.

The attacks decimated the remaining Heartless and Goofy took out the last two with a spinning attack.

"Is that all if them?" Igneous asked.

"I think so." Goofy said.

"Then come on," Igneous said, "There's no time to lose, we have to get to the Castle."

"But we just came from it." Donald said.

"Not that one!" Igneous said resisting the urge to face palm himself.

Igneous led them away from the dark Castle. A dark figure appears at the gate's of this castle and watched as the four left for the other castle. The figure followed them down the path that they took.

**Enchanted Dominion; Castle, Throne Room**

"Where is Soar and the others?" Riku asked as they entered the Throne Room.

"Up those stairs." Igneous said.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy yelled as they ran for the stairs.

Riku and Igneous made it to the bottom of the stairs as Donald and Goofy reached the top. Suddenly a barrier appeared blocking Riku and Igneous from proceeding upwards.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Igneous said.

"I smell Darkness." Riku said.

The two turned around to see a black robed(1) figure. The figure raised an arm and reached for it's hood. The moment it pulled the hood off it morphed into a grotesque creature, reminiscent of a Dark Thorn, except bigger, lot's bigger, and claws the size of claymores(2). It had huge fangs, dark red eyes, black fur, white claws, and a in it's eye's was a glint of evil in them. The creature roared and the whole Throne Room shook.

"What is that?" Riku said as he summoned his Keyblade.

"Wrath!(3) A Corrupted!" Igneous Said as he summoned his Keyblades as well.

"That is a Corrupted?" Sora said from behind the barrier.

"How do you know?" Kairi asked as well from behind the barrier.

"Orion told me of them." Igneous said though he seemed to be hiding something from the others(4).

"Can you two just kill it already." Axel said disappointed that he couldn't fight.

Right then Wrath ran forward and swung his claws. For something so big and bulky, it was fast. Igneous managed to dodge with out any trouble, but Riku was hit by the claws, but he managed to block most of the attack.

"Augh!" Riku cried in pain when a claw hit him in the side.

"Curaga!" Igneous yelled as he jumped in front of Riku healing him and blocking another attack from Wrath.

"Thanks." Riku said as his skin stitched itself back together.

"Brutal Blast!" Igneous said as he unleashed energy as he spun knocking Wrath back a bit.

Wrath roared once more and an evil aura surrounded it. It speed up and ran into them from all sides almost at the same time. When it was done Riku and Igneous fell to their knees, it may not have used it's claws but getting run into a mass as big as Wrath was hurt like hell.

"We can't be beat by this thing." Riku said, "DARK AURA!"

Riku slashed Wrath with his own technique similar to the one Wrath had used on them. When he was done Wrath looked like it was indeed hurt.

"HOLY!" Igneous cried as he cast his spell.

Wrath was bombarded by White magic and it fell to the ground on it's knees. But it got up, it's fury fueling it. Wrath roared and let loose a beam from it's jaws and spun in a circle to fast for the two to dodge. They got hit by the beam several times and they were blasted into a pillar. Riku felt consciousness slipping when he saw a figure walk up next to him and reach it's hand out to him. Riku reached up and grasped the hand that was held out to him. He felt a sense of ease fill him and he felt like he was coming back from blacking out. He looked up and saw a girl looking at him through his bleary eyesight.

"Kairi?" Riku said as he heard an unfamiliar giggle.

"No." The girl said as she summoned a Keyblade, "Mimic Blade(5). This ends now."

The girl launched herself at Wrath, she was so fast the Wrath, was not able to block the attack. The girl slashed right through and she stood up she flicked her Keyblade(6) to rid it of gore. She turned back around and she saw as Wrath turned to fight some more.

"Twilight Barrage(7)." The girl said as multiple grey orbs shot out of her Keyblade.

Each orb shot out extremely fast and hitting some place on Wrath and causing massive amounts of damage. When every orb had hit Wrath just stood there for a few seconds and finally, it fell to the floor and turned into a green mist.

"Curaga!" The girl said as she reached out for Riku, "Are you ok?"

"Thanks," Riku said as he blushed, " Yes I am."

They heard a groan as Igneous lifted himself from the rubble of the pillar that he had flown into. The others came running over to check on them when they saw the gril standing there.

"Riku! Igneous!" Sora cried as he ran over, "You guys alright?"

"Yeah." Igneous said as he healed himself.

"Igneous?" The girl said as she looked at him, "It can't be, is it really you?"

Igneous froze at the sound of the voice.

"Ariana?" Igneous said as he looked at the girl with wide eye's, "B-But how?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>**Oh, another OC, Can you Guess how her and Igneous' relationship? Why does she have a Keyblade? R&R please! Cookies for all who review! And cookies for all who have reviewed!**

**1. not the Organization Coats just a black robe you know like monks wear.**

**2. Siax's Claymore to be precise.**

**3. The first of the seven Corruptted big baddies.**

**4. He is hiding something for sure about what Orion told him.**

**5. It looks like Way To The Dawn.**

**6. Like Samurai do with their swords!**

**7. It is like a Shotlock command from Birth By Sleep, Specifically Terra's Dark Shot shotlock.**


	7. Fluffy!

**Disclaimer:****Disclaimer still stands, i do own my OC's Igneous, Orion, And Ariana. this a bit of a fluff chapter. and it explain's Ariana.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucian: Yay! *Stretches* Out of that cast!<strong>

**Riku, Sora, Roxas: T.T it was your fault we were in casts in the first place.**

**Igneous: yeah but you guys helped.**

**Lucian: hey where is Kairi and Namine?**

**Kairi: *snicker* Let's get them!**

**Kairi and Namine: *Throws net over everyone***

**Namine: Gotcha! *Walks up to Riku* Tag your it!**

**Lucian, Riku, Sora, Roxas, Axel, Igneous: T.T Really? Tag?**

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted Domain; Castle, Throne Room<strong>

"Ariana?" Igneous said as he looked at the girl with wide eye's, "B-But how?"

"Igneous!" The girl said as she launched herself at him and embraced him in a bear hug, "I have missed you so much!"

"You bonded with the Mimic Blade, I see," Igneous said sadly pointing towards an orb of light that floated around Ariana after prying her off of himself, "I am sorry you had to bond with it, it should have been my responsibility, but I was chosen to become a Keyblade Master."

"It is ok," She said happily, "Though I have to say that I did not expect to see you here."

"By the way, Ariana," Igneous said, "Umm, How come you're the same age as me still?"

"Well I was going to ask you the same thing." Ariana said, "I guess since we are twins we _would_ have the same thought."

"Twins?" Riku asked incredously, "You two… Are twins?"

"Yup." Ariana and Igneous said simultaneously.

That's when everyone noticed their similarities, she had shoulder length black hair, the same red eyes, lightly tanned skin. She wore all black clothing, a mid-belly top, shorts, and boots. Riku looked at her and felt something stir within him. She smiled at him because he was staring at her and he blushed some more.

_Hey Iggy?(1)(2) _Ariana projected to Igneous.

_What is it?_ Igneous projected back, _And don't call me Iggy.(3)_

_Who is that silver-haired boy? _Ariana asked.

_Riku? Why? _Igneous asked.

_He is cute! _Ariana stated.

"What?" Igneous shouted out loud.

"What?" Riku said startled by Igneous' outburst.

"Umm," Igneous said, "Nothing, so Ariana, How is it that you haven't aged for twelve years?"

"Well," Ariana said, "I was in a cold sleep for twelve years, I woke up about two weeks ago. How about you?"

"I was frozen in ice." Igneous stated flatly, "Until two weeks ago."

"Wow," Ariana said, "Must be fate, huh?"

"Ummm," Riku said, "What is the Mimic Blade?"

"Oh," Ariana said, "The Mimic Blade is a weapon that as it's name implies can mimic any weapon I want it to. It is me and Igneous' family responsibility to guard it so every generation the oldest child get's chosen to bond with the Mimic Blade when they turn sixteen, the bond would have been with Igneous, but he was chosen to become a Keyblade Master, and since he already had the Keyblade, he couldn't have the Mimic Blade. So me, being his twin and all, was chosen to be the bonded. By the way is that weird ship in the forest yours?"

"The Gummi ship?" Donald exclaimed, "Where is it?"

"Hold on." Igneous said, "how have you been traveling around?"

"Ummm," Ariana mumbled, "Corridors of Darkness."

"What?" Igneous cried, "You are not using those anymore little miss. Also, why were you in a cold sleep?"

"I had to be put into a cold sleep," Ariana said sadly, "I was diagnosed with a fatal disease, but they said they could come up with a cure and save me if I was in a cold sleep. They woke me up after they had perfected the vaccine. It worked and now I am all better."

"Well you are not traveling via C.O.D again you hear me sis?" Igneous says with authority.

"Okay, Okay!" Ariana says in exasperation.

"So we have another person with us?" Sora asks.

"Yes we do." Kairi says happily to have another girl on board.

"WHERE IS THE GUMMI SHIP?" Donald shouts.

"Oh this way." Ariana says.

"Bye Princess Aurora!" Everyone says as they leave the Castle.

"Bye everyone!" Aurora says back to them, "I pray they will be safe."

Everyone left after Ariana to find the Gummi Ship, which they found in one piece and safe.

**Gummi Ship**

"So this is a Gummi Ship?" Ariana asks as they board the ship.

"Yup." Sora says.

"Hey, Ariana?" Riku says to her.

"Yes, Riku?" She says to him.

"W-Would you like a tour?" Riku stammers out.

"YES!" Ariana cries ecstatically, "Umm, I mean yes, I would."

The two leave and Igneous watched as they left. Everyone saw that the two liked each other, Igneous frowned at this.

"So this is the kitchen." Riku said as they passed the kitchen, "Over there are the rooms."

"Will I get a room?" Ariana asked.

"I am sure you will." Riku said,.

The two continued their tour and they bonded. Meanwhile in a hologram room Sora and Kairi were watching the stars. The two were snuggled up close to each other as they watched a meteor shower fly by. The two leaned in and kissed, the two finally doing what no one thought they would ever do.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> Ariana is revealed as Igneous' Twin! and this chapter Sora and Kairi finally kissed! Short chapter though, just a short fluff chapter. anyways thanks for the reviews! cookies and milk this time!**

**1. First they are twins so they can communicate telepathically.**

**2. Ariana's nickname for Igneous.**

**3. Igneous hates the nickname.**


	8. Training And A Space Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any disney Characters. i do own Igneous, Ariana, and Orion.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucian: Ack! *Runs from Sora* Corridor of Darkness! *Summons a C.O.D. and runs through*<strong>

**Sora: O.o He can do that?**

**Riku: Apparently he can.**

**Sora: *inches closer to Riku***

**Riku: *See this and Dissapears into a C.O.D.***

**Sora: Aww come on! you can too?**

**Axel: *Falls over Laughing***

**Sora: *Sneaks over* Tag! *Runs like hell***

**Axel: O.o hehehe *Summons a C.O.D. and Tags Roxas from behind* Tag.**

**Roxas: T.T how did we start this?**

* * *

><p><strong>Gummi Ship; Training Room<strong>

"Hmm," Igneous said as he looked in Kairi's heart, "Definitely light oriented."

The three Keyblade Wielders were lined up to hear what Igneous had to say. He walked up to Riku.

"Hmm," Igneous said as he closed his eye's and looked into Riku's heart, "Darkness."

Igneous walked up to Sora next to give his judgment.

"Hmm," Igneous said as he closed his eye's again looking into Sora's heart, "Light as well. Now that we know for sure which you three are, we can start training on using Shotlocks."

"Umm," Sora said confused, "What are Shotlocks?"

"Shotlocks are a special ability that Keyblade Wielders can use." Igneous said, "Her I will give a demonstration."

A target pops up several yards away and Igneous aimed his Keyblade at it. An orb of red light appears at the tip, he charges the attack and then he jumps up into the air and swung his Keyblade around releasing several red spheres that went for the target and caused it to catch on fire. Igneous stayed in the air as a sphere surrounded him and he continued to launch several more spheres before the sphere around him disappeared.

"That is a Shotlock." Igneous said after he finished, "The more you master it, the faster you can charge the attack. Also, I can teach you more Shotlocks when you are ready for now you three will use the power's within you."

"You mean Light or Darkness?" Kairi asks.

"Yes, that is exactly what I meant." Igneous said, "Now concentrate on your alignment and aim it at the target, charge it up and when you feel it reach max, release it."

The three tried as they might but the most Igneous got from them was Riku launching a few Dark orbs all around them, nearly hitting each of them.

"Sorry." Riku said apologetically.

"It is ok." Kairi said.

"Yeah just remember we are your allies next time." Sora said laughing.

"It was actually pretty good." Igneous said, "You just need to keep charging it, and training it, do not use it in battle until you have mastered it, though."

They kept training until they were able to launch their attacks without hitting each other and only hit their targets. When they were done they had several bruises from their own attacks hitting each other. When they left the Training Room they had some experience with their new attacks. Kairi and Sora had Light Barrage and Riku had Darkness Barrage. Ariana was cheering for Riku and was overjoyed when he managed to do a Shotlock.

"Hey, Igneous," Sora asked, "If Shotlocks are a Keyblade Wielder ability, why can Ariana do it?"

"Um," Igneous said, "I don't really know, but I think it might have something to do with me and her being twins. When we were younger we could learn what the other learned without being taught, it seemed as if we shared a brain, but it was our connection that seemed to be doing it. So it wouldn't surprise me if she knew it because I knew it.(1)"

"Really?" Kairi asked astonished.

"Really, Really." Igneous said.

The three drank a few potions to get rid of the bruises that they had and headed for the kitchen.

**Gummi Ship; Kitchen**

When they entered the kitchen a wonderful aroma hit their noses. It smelled of steaks, vegetables, sauces, and soup. Ariana was standing there cooking some food and it smelled delicious.

"Hey good timing," Ariana said, "Boy's will you take those two dishes out? Kairi help me over here with these sauces, please?"

The two boy's walked over and grabbed the best smelling dishes they have ever inhaled. Kairi went over to Ariana and helped her carry the sauces over to the table. Ariana went over to the intercom and announced that dinner was served. The rest of the crew came over and sat at the table to eat. When everyone was done they sat back.

"That was delicious!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Great meal!" Donald said happily.

"Ariana you're a great cook!(2)" Riku said.

"Thanks, everyone." Ariana said blushing.

Suddenly the alarm went off and everyone jumped up.

"Warning, Warning, Enemies approaching." The automated voice cried.

"Everyone to your battle stations! Donald take the helm!" Igneous cried.

Everyone ran to their stations and prepared for battle.

_God, I hope this one doesn't end like the other! _Igneous thought to himself.

The crew started to fire at the Heartless, Nobody, and Unversed that came their way. An Unversed came up and smashed into the side and Riku acted quickly once he noticed it, he fired several rounds into the Unversed successfully killing it. The next thing they knew the Heartless and Nobodies let loose their guns on the Gummi Ship. Sora and Kairi let loose with the cannons on the right side of the ship and fired at everything that they saw. Igneous and Ariana were casting spells to attack the enemies. Goofy and Axel were firing their cannons on the left side of the ship. Donald kept them moving and was trying to dodge attacks while letting the other's manage to attack. They were bombarded from all sides and they returned all the attacks they received five fold.

"Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed things couldn't get any worse." Axel said.

Suddenly the Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed flew off. Just then a new type of ship appeared they were black, red, and green. They fired bullets of Darkness tinged with red.

"Corrupted Ships!" Igneous yelled.

"I just had to open my big mouth didn't I?" Axel said as he sighed.

The Corrupted Ships fired at the crew and Donald managed to dodge quite a few attacks but was hit quite a few times as well. The crew sent bullets/spells at the Corrupted Ships taking out quite a few Ships. The Corrupted fired their attacks and sending the crew into a panic.

"Twin Meteor!" Igneous and Ariana cried together summoning a meteor shower that wiped out the remaining Ships.

"That was close!" Riku said.

They walked to the cockpit and they sat down for the flight now that their fight was over.

"Hey what place is that?" Sora said pointing towards a world that was coming up.

"That is the Dwarf Woodlands." Igneous said.

**?**

Six robed and hooded figures stood around a throne as their master sat there fuming over the lose of one of his pets. The man was tall, tan, hair blacker than darkest abyss, and eye's that shone red.

"Lust!" The man said pointing towards one of the robed figures.

"Yes, Lord Lucifer?" A female voice said from within the hood.

"Use a Corridor and go to the Dwarf Woodlands." Lucifer said.

"And what shall I do, my Lord?" She said.

"Destroy the Mirror and those brats." Lucifer said and laughed evilly, "Especially… my son and daughter."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> Dun dun dun! Cliffy! No real battles here just a chapter to show that they now know how to do Shotlocks. If you don't know what they are, look 'em up on youtube or google. Thanks for the Reviews, Justice333 and emmausgirl94! Yay! you know what Candy, Red Bulls, Monsters, and all the other Energy drins you can think of for all! get hyper! and hit that review button! This time I will give you Axel!**

**Axel: Hey, keep me out of this!**

**1. They are twins so they tend to pick each others brains without meaning to. Thus they learn thing faster without studying, no matter the distance they can learn from each other without knowing it.**

**2. Ariana is a great cook. like my mom! mmm, moms cooking. *Drools***


	9. Lust and Mirrors

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any Disney characters/movies. i only own my OC's Igneous, Ariana and Orion**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucian: *munch munch munch* Sorry I am out of jokes right now.<strong>

**?: Well thank God!**

**Lucian: ! Who are you? And why... do you look like me?**

**?: I am Culixsan. Coo-lish-san.**

**Lucian: Who?**

**Culixsan: Your Nobody.**

**Lucian: Oh~ Wait. Why do I have a Nobody?**

**Culixsan: I don't really know. This is your Fanfic.**

**Lucian: True... Oh~ Wait, now I remeber why you even exist.**

**Culixsan: And why is that? *Rolls eyes***

**Lucian: My next Fanfic idea involves you!**

**Culixsan: *Sigh* Can you at least finish this one first?**

**Lucian: Ok. *runs off to laptop happily***

* * *

><p><strong>?<strong>

Orion paced around his room wondering if he should- no he can't, but he should though. He turned around and hefted his Keyblade he pointed it at the one hanging on his wall, it was shaped like two Kingdom Keys crossing and a golden blade extending from the middle of the two. He shot a beam at it, the beam hit the Keyblade with enough force to break anything, and exploded. When the explosion cleared it revealed the Keyblade still whole.

"Accursed X-Blade," Orion said, "I guess it really is only _they_ who can destroy you."

Orion turned around and summoned up a Corridor of Light(1). He walked through into The Mirror Chamber where eight figures were standing.

**Dwarf Woodlands**

"Where are we?" Kairi asked as they looked around.

"Near the Diamond Mines." Ariana spoke up before Igneous said anything, "That was what Igneous was going to say."

Igneous growled for having his mind probed.

"This way." Igneous growled, "We have to get to the Castle quick."

They traveled down the path to the Castle and they ended up in front of a cottage. Igneous walked over and knocked on the small door and a gruff voice answered.

"Go away!" The Voice yelled.

"Grumpy!" Igneous yelled back, "We need to talk to Snow White."

"Who's there?" Grumpy yelled.

"It sounds familiar." Another voice said yawning.

"It is Igneous." Igneous yelled.

"Igneous?" Seven voice yelled.

Seven Dwarves came running out of the cottage. When they saw Igneous they all cheered.

"Looks it is Igneous!" The dwarves cried.

"Hey there guys!" Igneous said happily.

"Who are they?" Sora asked.

"To are whey, I mean who are they?" Doc said.

"Oh, Guys this is Grumpy, Doc, Sleepy, Dopey, Bashful, Sneezy, and Happy, the Seven Dwarves." Igneous said, "Seven Dwarves, these are Sora, Axel, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and my sister Ariana."

"Hello," The dwarves said, "Any friend of Igneous' is a friend of ours!"

Suddenly several Bolt Tower Heartless appeared. The Dwarves ran in a panic back into the cottage.

"Attack the faces!" Sora yelled as he did just that.

One of the Bolt Towers got Kairi in a Snag Laser from one of the Towers.

"Use Bolt Reversal!" Sora said as he was captured by a Snag Laser and proceeded to use the reaction command.

The two used the reaction command and caused two massive explosions on both sides taking out a few of the Towers. Igneous and Ariana were unleashing their spells left and right as Riku used his attacks. Donald was casting spells as well and Goofy was Spinning like a top. Axel threw his Chakrams while they were on fire. When the Heartless were all gone they looked around and found that they had some gashes and cuts. The eight stopped and drank some hi-potions. The Dwarves came back out and thanked the eight for stopping the Heartless.

"Manks for stopping those tonsters, I mean thanks for stopping those monsters." Doc said.

"Your welcome." Igneous said.

"Snow White!" Grumpy yelled into the cottage.

"Coming!" A female voice said.

Snow White came out and saw Igneous and Sora standing there.

"Igneous! Sora! Kairi!" Snow White cried out happily, "It is so good to see you three!"

"Snow White do you know if it is safe to enter the Castle?" Igneous asked.

"No not any more." Snow White said sadly.

"Why not?" Goofy asked.

"A Woman in a black robe came in one day and these weird monsters came with her and seemed to obey her every command and she took over the Castle," Snow White said, "Me and the Prince managed to get out though."

"You thinkin' what I'm thinking'?" Sora said to Riku.

"The Corrupted." Riku said with a scowl.

"Let's go." Igneous said, "We have to get to the Mirror before they find it."

They ran off to the castle to get to the Mirror first. Little did they know what was in store for them.

**Dwarf Woodlands; Castle, Room outside of Mirror Chamber**

The eight ran forward until a barrier stopped them from entering any further.

"I have been expecting you." A female voice said seductively.

"Who's there?" Axel said.

A robed figure appeared above everyone(2).

"I am Lust." The figure said, "I was ordered to kill all of you especially my lords kids."

"What?" Sora said, "Who's that?"

"Oh! They didn't tell you," Lust said chuckling, "Or should I say _he _didn't tell you."

Lust pointed at Igneous and cackled madly. Igneous' red eyes flashed black for a second before he regained his composure(3).

"Iggy?" Ariana said scared, "What is she saying?"

"Nothing, Ariana." Igneous said angrily, "She's just trying to get us all riled up."

"Iggy." Ariana said, "I can tell when you are lying."

"I said she isn't saying anything!" Igneous yelled as he summoned his Keyblades and jumped at Lust with anger burning in his eye's but he suddenly stopped a few feet away from her.

"You thought that you, a man would be able to touch me?" Lust said as she cackled some more, "I have complete control over you. You girls on the other hand will need to be destroyed immediately."

The other guys summoned their weapons and turned to the girls. A look of panic in their eyes as they got into a fighting stance and proceeded to go after the girls. Kairi summoned Destinies Embrace and blocked Sora's attack. Ariana was busy with her own battle with Riku and Axel, so she made her Mimic Blade turn into six Lances(4) and defended her self not just from their attacks but Goofy and Donald's attacks.

"My, my," Lust said as she walked around Igneous' frozen figure, "look at your Sister and friends fight each other."

"Sorry." Sora said as he managed to hit Kairi, "I am not in control right now! Please forgive me!"

"Cure." Kairi said as she blocked another slash from Sora, "It is okay it is that monster over there's fault."

_Igneous! Igneous! IGGY! _Ariana screamed telepathically.

Lust felt a presence enter the teens mind and block her off. Igneous was no longer frozen, he turned around and slashed at Lust who jumped away and landed on the other side of the platform.

"You die now!" Igneous yelled as he charged but back off soon when he saw what was before him.

Lust had taken her hood off and was transforming into a- thing. She/it became ten feet in length and height, a tail, four massive clawed feet, and a mouth big enough to swallow everyone, she/it had become a Salamander Dragon. She inhaled and blasted Igneous off of the platform with one mighty roar. Igneous fell into the midst of the other battle going on falling on Donald and Goofy and knocking them out.

"Oof!" Igneous said as he landed, "Sorry guys."

"Igneous!" Ariana yelled as she continued to block her attackers.

"Sorry!" Riku said as he launches a Dark Firaga.

She blocked it but in order to do so she had to use all of here lances leaving an opening for Axel to use. She was struck in the side by Chakram and she screamed in pain.

"Curaga!" Igneous said as he ran over healing his twin.

"Thanks." Ariana said.

"Sorry, Ariana!" Axel called as he resummoned his Chakram.

Axel then went after Igneous and Lust stood there on the platform, admiring how well her other puppets were doing. Igneous was blocking a Chakram with his Keyblade and sending back at Axel(who caught it by the way). Igneous got an idea and transmitted it to Ariana.

"Ready?" Igneous asked/stated.

"Ready." Ariana confirmed.

"Twin," The two said moving so that they were back to back and tossed their opponents towards Sora whom Kairi had knocked backwards, "Flare!"

The three got consumed by a red sphere as they were hit by the spell from all sides. When the spell ended the three were lying on the ground unconscious, the three still standing turned towards Lust and aimed their weapons at her/it.

"Knocking out your friends without a second thought," Lust said, "Pretty Heartless of you or should I say, how Devilish of you?" Lust cackled madly at her joke, "Coma and get me kiddies! And when I am done with you I will destroy that Mirror once and for all!"

The three ran forward, Kairi summoning up a wind with an Aeroga spell, Ariana using the Mimic Blade to fly using the lance form it had, and Igneous in his anger ran right up the wall dragging his Keyblades behind him. They came up and attacked Lust from three different sides, Kairi and Ariana came down from opposite sides diagonally, slashing down in an 'X' shape and Igneous came from below and slashed with both Keyblades putting two slashes through the 'X', then Igneous came back down and slashed right in the middle creating a third slash to go through the 'X'(5). Lust roared loudly and shock her damaged 'beautiful' face.

"My face!" Lust screamed in agony, "My beautiful face!"

Lust reared back and in a fury she swiped her claws at the trio. She slashed into Kairi's side(6). Ariana did a back flip out of the range of range of the swipe. Igneous crossed his Keyblades and rode the claw into the air by blocking it. Once in the air he landed on Lusts back and proceeded to slash it with all his might. Ariana came forward and slashed Lusts left side. Kairi ran up and started to slash the right side of Lust. Lust roared once more and lashed out with her/it's tail. The attack knocked Kairi and Ariana back a bit, but Igneous refused to fall off. Ariana looked at her brother and saw and felt something different about him, first his eye's were completely black and looked evil, and second she lost contact with him telepathically. Igneous had gone berserk for what Lust had said and he just lost it to the Dark Being within himself, the one he called Legion(7). Legion struck lust with an intensity that left the other two speechless and horrified at the enjoyment evident on Igneous' face as he struck blow after blow to Lust. Legion jumped off of Lust and a Dark aura surrounded him as he prepared a final attack. Legion let loose with a blast of Dark energy and then condensed it all onto his Keyblades and made them into pure darkness. He ran forward and slashed right through Lust and came back around and slashed again and again, he was unrelenting in his assault and soon Lust fell to the ground breathing heavy. Legion walked over with a smirk as he looked at the pitiful Corrupted before him and chuckled.

"M-Mercy," Lust begged, "P-Please… H-Have… M-Mercy… O-On… M-Me."

Legion spat on Lust and then slashed her head off. Afterwards the world came rushing back to Igneous as he regained control and he fell over and his eyes reverted back to red, Lust had turned into a green mist that quickly dispersed.

"Wha-What was that?" Ariana cried.

"Something I don't wanna talk about." Igneous said from his prone position on the floor.

"No tell me now!" Ariana demanded.

"NO!" Igneous yelled from the floor eyes flashing black again briefly.

"Um," Kairi said, "Guys?"

"WHAT?" the twins yelled.

"Don't you think we have other matters to attend to?" Kairi said gesturing to the five unconscious friends.

"Right." Ariana said bashfully, "Lets get everyone healed up."

Sometime later, the eight were healed up and were ready to move to the next room.

**Dwarf Woodlands; Castle, Mirror Chamber**

The eight stood in front of the Mirror and Igneous walked forward and addressed the blank surface.

"Mirror, Tell us how," Igneous said, "We are to find my friends now."

Everyone held back a laugh at his rhyme and the fact that he was addressing a Mirror. But then a face appeared and spoke to them.

"The Key to all is right before you,

The fourth apprentice is the Key, Tis true.

Darkness all around, she doth dwell,

At her final battle where she fell.

In the Castle where you lost something,

Dwells the winds sleeping King.

In his final battle he is trapped,

With chains from another he is wrapped."

Igneous stood up and looked at the Mirror's face and addressed it one more time.

"Mirror we must know for it is due," Igneous said, "Are the legends of the Forge True?"

The Mirror looked at them and said on last couplet(8) loud and clear.

"What you seek is in the Center,

Though, Protected by the First Mentor(9)."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked no one in particular.

"He means in the center of the universe is where the Forge resides." A Voice said behind them.

Everyone, except Axel, Igneous and Ariana, Ariana only because she could sense her brother's reaction to this voice, drew their weapons.

"Hey there," Axel said, "Orion."

"I thought I ought to lend a helping hand to you." Orion said still holding his Keyblade by his side, "Or should I say two pairs of helping hands?"

"Huh," Sora said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I thought that Roxas might want to come out to play." Orion said.

"No!" Sora said.

"It won't hurt." Orion said flatly.

"How do you know?" Sora cried.

"This is why." Suddenly Orion lunged forward and stabbed his Keyblade into Sora and his heart appeared.

The heart floated upwards and was engulfed in a light. When the light had faded there were two hearts floating in the air. One flew to Sora and went back into him, the other floats to the ground opposite of Sora and another flash of light engulfed this heart and when it died down Roxas was standing there. Everyone had gone into a fighting stance until they saw this.

"Wha-How?" Roxas stammered.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Orion said as he looked at Sora and pulled his Keyblade out not leaving so much as a scratch on him.

Roxas swung out his hand and summoned Twilight Blaze(10).

"Awesome!" Roxas exclaimed, "I forgot how it felt to have your own body."

"And now." Suddenly Orion plunged his Keyblade into Kairi, having the same effect but instead of Roxas(11) appearing Namine was standing there in her white dress.

She smiled and waved at Roxas who dropped his Keyblade and stared at her. Sora backed down from his fighting stance when he saw this.

"Um," Riku said, "Won't Namine need a weapon?"

"That is taken cared of." Orion said, "Namine if you will."

Namine Raised her hand and a giant hammer appeared in the small girls hands.

"Perditus Cordus(12)." Namine said introducing her weapon to the others.

"When you find Ventus," Orion said, "Sora must walk over and shake him awake. I set a trigger in Sora so that when he does Ventus' heart will return to his body, for it has fully recovered."

And with that Orion summoned another C.O.L. and left them with two new members.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors Note:<span> Yay! new chapter! I explained lots in this one and to set thing straight, yes Lucifer was referring to Igneous and Ariana when he said his son and daughter. though they are like Ventus and Vanitas, one is Light and the other is Darkness, can you guess who is which?**

**Axel: The above chapter already said who. idiot.**

**Lucian: hey! i know it does. i just want to make sure they got it! geez! Thanks for the reviews!**

**1. opposite of a Corridor of Darkness.**

**2. well she was on a platform above them.**

**3. Darkness!**

**4. Xaldin's Lances to be specific.**

**5. Organization XIII referrence! *Throws Mansex-er Xemnas at random Passerbyers***

**6. Kairi's side takes alot of abuse don't it? I can't seem to bring myself to hurt any where else especially her cute face!**

**7. Bible referrence! *throws Bibles at randow passerbyers***

**8. poem speak for two lines that rhymes... um that rhyme not meant to happen.**

**9. i am bad at rhymes so don't poke fun at me!**

**10. took me a long time to find some names for Roxas' Keyblades!**

**11. Becuase that would be so akward.**

**12. It means Lost Heart in latin.**


	10. Secrets and Run Aways

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own KH, FF, or any Disney characters/movies. i do own my OC's Igneous, Ariana, Orion, and Lucifer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucian: Hey there guys!<strong>

**Culixsan: Shut up.**

**Lucian: You Shut up!**

**Culixsan: no you Shut up!**

**Riku: T.T this may go on for a while.**

**Lucain: Shut up, Shadow Theif!**

**Culixsan: What?**

**Lucian: Um, having writers block for your Org. Title.**

**Culixsan: T.T concentrate on this Fanfic First please. then give more thought into my Title.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gummi Ship<strong>

"Ariana." Igneous said sadly.

"Yes, Iggy?" Ariana said worried by his tone.

"Ther-There's something I need to tell you." Igneous said.

"What is it?" Ariana asked scared.

The others turned around and saw Igneous had a extremely sad look on his face.

"What Lust said," Igneous said, "Was true. I have been keeping something from all of you. I kept it hidden from you for the longest time."

"What is it?" Ariana said alarmed by his sudden sadness.

"Our father…" Igneous paused, "Is not the man you thought he was."

"What do you mean?" Riku said.

"I mean," Igneous said, "The man we call dad… is not our dad."

"What?" Ariana cried.

Everyone stood there with looks of astonishment on their faces.

"Our real father is," Igneous looked up with extreme sadness, "Lucifer."

"What?" Everyone cried in astonishment and fear.

"Lucifer is our… father?" Ariana said shocked.

"Yes. He is." Igneous said, "That last battle we had… I-I lost control and Darkness over took me. I went berserk and the Darkness took form in the attacker you saw then, that ruthless fighter you saw then was the Darkness I have in me."

"Why have I never had this happen?" Ariana asked.

"Me and you are different from each other more than you know." Igneous said, "You were born with the most Light between the two of us and I was born with the most Darkness. The only reason you can summon C. is because of me."

"This… This can't be true!" Ariana yells she summons a C.O.D and runs through it.

"Ariana!" Igneous runs to the Corridor but it shuts before he can get to it, "Ariana!"

"Let her cool off for a while." Namine said.

"She… She's all I have right now." Igneous said, "I-I have to find her!"

"But we need you here." Sora said trying to calm things down a bit.

"We need your help right now." Roxas added.

"How about this, I will go find her?" Riku said, "Thing is I don't know where to find her."

"I do." Igneous said summoning a C.O.D, "This will take you to her. Please bring her back."

"I will." Riku said, "I promise I will."

"Be safe." Kairi says as Riku walks into the C.O.D.

"I will!" Riku says as he is engulfed by the Darkness.

"Where should we go first?" Axel asked.

"As the Mirror said, to Aqua's final battle ground." Igneous said.

"And where is that?" Donald said.

"Um, I don't know." Igneous said sheepishly.

"Then how are we going to find her?" Donald cried angrily.

During the argument Namine walked over to a chair and out of nowhere(Literally) She pulls a notebook and some pencils and starts to draw. When she was done the argument was still going and she recognized the picture she drew, it was of a mouse with a Keyblade, King Mickey, with a blue haired girl and a blonde boy. She pulled out her phone and dialed the King.

"Mickey?" Namine said and everyone froze and looked at her and saw she was on the phone, "It is Namine. Yes, it is good to hear from you too. Yeah, uh-huh, hold on, I have a question. Would you happen to know where Aqua's last battle was at? Really? Are you sure? Ok, thanks."

Everyone looked at Namine as she stood up, dusted her dress off and smiled at them.

"The King says," Namine spoke happily, "Aqua's last battle was at Radiant Garden."

"To Radiant Garden!" Goofy yelled.

_Aqua I will find you. _Igneous thought, _Riku, please find Ariana._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors Note:<span> Short Chapter and it explains some things just wanted to get this off my chest. but where did Ariana go? I mean that seriously, where did she go, I lost track of her. well for all who reviewed, a Giant Cookie! and Plushies of your Favorite Org. XIII members! *Starts raining Plushies of Org. Members*******

**Axel: *Cuddles a Larxene Plushie* MMM, Larxene.**

**Lucian: O.o Okay~ weird.**

**Vexen: *Grabs a Roxas Plushie* Um, i need this for... Experiments, yes, experiments.**

**Lucian: *Yells at Vexen* Stalker!**

**Larxene: *Cuddles an Axel Plushie* MMM, Axel.**

**Lucian: umm, Larxene you do know he is right over there, right?**

**Larxene: Wha? Axel! *tackles Axel and they start to kiss***

**Lucian: 0.0 *Goes into corner and goes into the fetal position* Scary things go away! *Sucks thumb***


	11. Wisdom, Water, and Lightning

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own KH, FF or any Disney characters or movies. i do own my OC's Igneous, Ariana, Orion and Lucifer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucian: Um, Culixsan?<strong>

**Culixsan: What?**

**Lucian: What is your weapon?**

**Culixsan: Full arm claws.**

**Lucian: What powers do they have?**

**Culixsan: Silence and Shadows.**

**Lucian: How are those helpful?**

**Culixsan: Usefull if you are a sneaking attacker.**

**Lucian: Oh. Ok, so your a stealth fighter!**

**Culixsan: Yes. Now shut up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gummi Ship<strong>

"So… Let me get this straight." Roxas said, "Your real father is the guy we are out to stop and your okay with it?"

"Yes." Igneous said adamantly.

"Bu-But he's your father!" Roxas cried.

"And?" Igneous shot back, "You know what he has done for my family? Nothing! I don't care who he is. He is upsetting the balance so he must be eliminated.(1)"

Everyone looked at him in shock for what he just said.

"You can't mean that." Kairi said.

"I do." Igneous said angrily.

Everyone was quiet after that outburst sat there for a long time.

"Radiant Garden up ahead." Namine said breaking the silence as Radiant Garden came into view.

**Mimic Demense**

"Ariana!" Riku called out, "Where are you?"

Riku walked for a while down a path he was on. He approached a city and that is when he saw her running down a street. Riku ran after her until they reached a castle.

_Why did she just run into that castle? _Riku thought to himself as he ran up to it.

"Halt who goes there?" A guard at the gate shouts at Riku.

"My name is Riku," Riku said, "That girl who just came through here-I need to speak with her."

"What do you want with Lady Ariana?" Another guards demanded.

"I am a friend of Lady Ariana's." Riku said quickly, "Please let me in. I need to see her."

"What's that smell?" One of the guards suddenly said sniffing the air, "It smells like… Darkness."

The guards looked at Riku and found that the smell came from him(2). The guards raised their weapons and pointed them at him.

"Lady Ariana would never be friends with some one so steeped in Darkness!" One of the guards yelled as he charged at Riku.

"You want to fight?" Riku said calmly as he summoned Way To The Dawn.

"Wha- A Keyblade?" the guard said startled and backed off of Riku.

"You know of the Keyblade?" Riku asked.

"Yes, we do Sir." The guard said, "Please right this way, Sir."

_Why are they calling me 'Sir'? _Riku thought, _And why the sudden change in attitude towards me?_

"Judging by the silver hair, you must be Sir Riku." The guard said as he led Riku down a Hallway, "Lady Ariana said she only wants to see you if anyone came looking for her."

They walked into a garden and Ariana was sitting on the edge of a fountain looking into the surface sadly.

"Lady Ariana, Sir Riku is her to see you." The guard announced.

Ariana looked at Riku, she had obviously been crying earlier. She smiled sadly and she looked back down.

"I-I just asked my mom if what Igneous said was true." Ariana said.

Riku waited for her to continue what she was saying.

"She told me it was." Ariana said and she started to cry again.

Riku walked over to her and hugged her close to him and she cried in his arms.

"It's ok Ariana." Riku whispered into her ear.

"Bu-But don't you think I am a monster? An abomination?" Ariana said between sobs.

"Now why would I think that?" Riku said wrapping his arms around her lovingly, "I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. No matter who your father is, it doesn't change a thing about how I feel about you, I-I love you Ariana."

Ariana gazed up into his eyes and he wiped her tears from her eyes and leaned down and they kissed.

"Aww look at the lovebirds." A voice said.

The two let go of each other and turned to the voice. Standing not far from them was a black robed figure.

"Corrupted." Riku said venomously.

"Gluttony." The man said, "My name is Gluttony."

The man removed his hood and transformed into a creature, seven feet tall, round floated three feet in the air, so it's top was ten feet in total from the ground, and was covered in mouths that spanned three feet across all over It's body.

"Prepare to die!" Gluttony said.

"You first!" Ariana yelled as the Mimic Blade shined brightly revealing a form she didn't call out.

It was shaped like a rapier, but thicker, it had a golden fluer de lys on either side of the blade. The whole weapon was white and it glowed faintly.

_This is the Mimic Blade's true form! _Ariana thought as she took the weapon.

"Prepare to die Gluttony!" Ariana said launching into a new attack in which she released Light and Ice magic's, "Fluer De Lys!"

Gluttony fell back a bit from the onslaught of magic's and strikes. Gluttony then shot out a black orbs from it's mouths. One of the orbs hit a bush and the bush was crushed into a small orb that was then absorbed by Gluttony.

"Watch out for those orbs!" Riku said after seeing this, "It seems that they let Gluttony absorb what ever comes in contact with it."

Riku launched a Dark Firaga which was just absorbed by Gluttony. Gluttony then launched several small black and blue orbs, small Dark Firaga's. Riku launched a few more and managed to land a few hits on Gluttony. Ariana launched another assault on Gluttony and managed to destroy some of his orbs in the process.

"Limit; Bright Glacier Slash!" Ariana cried as she released another slash that froze everything it hit in Light filled Ice.

Gluttony was frozen in the ice and Riku smashed it with his Keyblade shattering The Corrupted into pieces.

"We need to get to the others." Ariana said happily.

"Right." Riku said pulling out his phone and calling up the other's, "Yes I found her. Where are you guys at? Radiant Garden? Oh Hollow Bastion, so it is called Radiant Garden now. Ok we will be there."

"Let's go." Ariana said summoning a C.O.D.

**Radiant Garden**

A C.O.D appeared in the courtyard of Radiant Garden and out stepped Riku and Ariana. Everyone else had made it there and were waiting for them to appear.

"Let's go." Igneous said.

"Where to?" Namine asked.

An idea came to Igneous, taking out Wayfinder he walked over to where Aqua fought Terra-Xehanort. Suddenly the Wayfinder glowed brightly and the light flew off and floated a few feet away. Taking out his Keyblade Igneous pointed it at the light.

"Release." Igneous said and a beam of light shot from his Keyblade into the light and forming a door.

"What is behind that door?" Sora asked as he gazed at the door in wonder.

"The Realm of Darkness." Riku said as he looked at the door.

"Yes," Igneous said, "You guys wait here. I will go in alone. Plus I want to do this alone, Aqua's in there."

"We are not about to let you-" Roxas started but Axel put his hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Come back quickly, ok?" Axel said, "If you don't _I_ will find you and beat you up."

"I will." Igneous said as he walked over to the door and opened it with his Keyblade, "If I am not back by tomorrow, Riku you come after me ok?"

"Why me?" Riku asked.

"You are a Keyblade Wielder and a Darkness Wielder," Igneous said, "Hence why I chose you, you will be used to the Darkness so it won't make you freak out."

"What about Aqua?" Kairi asked, "Won't she be freaked by the Darkness since she has been in it for so long?"

"No," Igneous said, "She lived around me for to long for that to happen. My Darkness made her used to the Darkness. So she won't get freaked by it."

Igneous walked through the door and into the Realm of Darkness. He looked back at everyone smiled and waved as the door shut.

"Will he be ok?" Donald asked.

"I am sure he will." Ariana said smiling, "He is my brother after all."

"He will." Namine said looking at Ariana.

"He is very tough after all, ahyuck." Goofy said.

**Realm of Darkness**

Igneous walked down a path hoping to find Aqua somewhere. He heard a noise and saw several Heartless, Shadows, Neoshadows, Darkballs and a few Darksides. He held up his Keyblade and released several orbs of fire at the Heartless, destroying many.

"I don't have time for this!" Igneous said as he started to run from the Heartless.

Igneous ran for a while blasting a few Heartless and running from the bulk of them. After a while he made it to the Dark Margin, there he saw a man in a hood standing there talking to himself it seemed.

"Hello?" Igneous said.

"Igneous?" A familiar female voice said from near the man.

"Aqua?" Igneous asked hopeful.

Aqua stood up from next to the man and ran to Igneous. They embraced and looked into each others eyes remembering all the times they snuck out of the castle they lived in to be alone together.

"What are you doing here?" Aqua asked as she held him close.

"I came to get you out of here, Aqua." Igneous said.

"But how can we get out?" Aqua asked confused.

"There is a door to the Realm of Light." Igneous said to her.

"Can I come with you?" The man asked.

The two broke their embrace and looked at the man they had forgotten was there.

"Sure, but who are you?" Igneous asked.

"I am Ansem the Wise." Ansem said.

"Let's go we have to get to the door quick." Igneous said.

The three ran to the door they encountered more Heartless on the way which they either ran from or destroyed a few and then ran. When they reached the door they heard a voice yelling.

"Let me out! Please!" the voice said, "Dang Heartless!"

They hear lightning strike and they see a bright flash of light. When they turned the corner they see a woman with blonde hair throwing kunai at the Heartless. She was also summoning thunder spells down on them.

"Someone open this door please!" She screamed.

"Watch out!" Igneous shouted out.

The woman moved out of the way and Igneous summoned his Keyblade. The woman gasped at the sight of it but continued to fight off the Heartless. Igneous pointed his Keyblade at the door and opened the door. The four ran out to the Realm of Light.

**Radiant Garden**

"When will he get-" Sora started to say when the door opened again.

Igneous ran out with three other people, two looked familiar while the third a teen girl with blue hair didn't.

"Larxene?" Axel exclaimed when he saw the blonde girl.

"Axel?" She said surprised, "Is that really you?"

The two embraced as they were reunited together. Igneous grabbed Aqua's hand and pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"I have missed you so much Aqua." Igneous said after they break the kiss.

"And I you, Igneous." She said to him.

"Get a room you two." Larxene sneered.

Everyone started to laugh except for Larxene who just sneered. Igneous felt happiness once again being with the woman whom he loved and whom loved him. The two looked at each other and smiled, knowing the quest they were on was now a lot more fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** Yeah alot of fluff in this i wanted to give a sweetheart to axel but so far i have four OC's in this story didn't feel like making a new one, so i brought back larxene, granted she will be gone after next chapter as in she won't make another appearance but she LIVE'S, so hide your kidsespecially at that time of the month for her. thanks for the reviews! Skittles fro the Heavens for all who review! and Plushies of any character that you want! *Plushies rain from heavens* and you get Saix puppy!**

**Saix: Leave me out of this. And don't call me a puppy!**

**Lucian: PUPPY PUPPY PUPPY PUPPY *pauses to inhale* PUPPY PUPPY PUPPY!**

**Saix: Grrrr. *summons Claymore***

**Lucian: uh-oh. run, run away!**

**Demyx: Hey, that's my line!**

**1. Obviously Igneous doesn't care for his father.**

**2. Riku is a Dark User.**


	12. 2 now 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any Disney content. I do own my OC's though.**

* * *

><p>Lucian: Hmmm.<p>

Igneous: What is it?

Lucian: I know! My next Fic will be about your days as Master Eraqus' apprentice and your days with Aqua!

Igneous: What?

Aqua: A trip down memory lane eh?

Lucian: For you two yes it will be.

Culixsan: T.T Just finish this one first.

Lucian: Shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>Radiant Garden<strong>

Two cloaked figures sat on a roof close to each other; they sat there in silence for a while. Finally the silence was broken by the blonde woman.

"Do you have to go?" Larxene asked.

"Yes, I do." Axel said sadly.

"When will you be back?" She asked.

"I don't know." Axel replied, "But when I do we can be together."

"Right." Larxene said jumping up, "As if I would want to be with a Pyro like you."

"Huh?" Axel said before he got the idea.

The two sat there laughing until they looked at each other and smiled they leaned in and kissed.

"Hurry back, ok?" Larxene said before sneering, "If you don't I will find you and torture you."

"I will," Axel said, "Got it memorized?"

Axel got up and left Larxene there as she sat there and looked at him with eye's begging him to be safe. Axel made it back to the Ship as everyone else made it they all got in.(1)

**Gummi Ship**

"So where to now?" Namine asked.

"Well we have to go to where Ven is sleeping," Igneous said, "and to where Terra had his final battle."

"So to the Keyblade Graveyard," Aqua said, "And to where I put Ven at."

"Keyblade Graveyard?" The three younger Keyblade Wielders asked curiously.

"Where Keyblade Wielders go to leave their mark, their Keyblade." Igneous explained.

"And where is Ven?" Kairi asked.

"The Mirror said, 'In the Castle where you lost something, Dwells the winds sleeping King.'" Igneous said still uncertain what it meant.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riku exclaimed.

"Castle Oblivion." Namine said flatly.

"What does that place have to do with anything?" Riku asked.

"In that place you lose memories as you go up to the top floor from ground level." Namine said, "Sora you have been there but you do not remember it because I had to erase those memories in order to fix your old ones."

"Oh." Sora had been about to say he had never been there but Namine had seen this and explained before he could say anything, "Wait if we go there won't we lose our memories?"

"No because we won't go far." Aqua said, "The Chamber of Waking will show itself when a Keyblade Master is near."(2)

"Oh and Aqua." Igneous said.

"Yes, love?" Aqua said making Igneous smile shyly at the others because of this statement.

"Um, I wanted to talk to you about him," Igneous said as he pointed towards Sora, "I want to make him a Master."

"Why is that?" Aqua asked wonderingly.

"He has not had a Master to teach him," Igneous said honestly, "And yet he fights with a Keyblade like a Master."

"Then we shall do the Mark of Mastery Exam as we travel to 'Castle Oblivion'." Aqua said smiling.

"Mark of Mastery Exam?" Riku asked wonderingly, "What's that?"

"It is a test for those who wish to become Keyblade Masters." Goofy said which made everyone look at him in astonishment at his knowledge, "Ahyuck, That's what Master Yen Sid said it was."

"Right, well there you go, that's what the Mark of Mastery is." Aqua said smiling at Goofy.

"I won't do it unless Riku does it with me, he deserves to become one after all he has been through." Sora said adamantly.

"Well he does seem," Igneous said, "To have what it takes from what I have seen. Though he does use Darkness."

"A Dark User?" Aqua said questioningly, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Sora and Igneous said in unison.

The four went to the training room along with Kairi and Ariyana. Axel and the two younger former-Nobodies followed suit. Once there the two Wielders looked at the two Masters and summoned their Keyblades. Everyone else was standing away from the two friends and waited for what ever this Exam was about.

"I know just the opponents for them." Igneous said grinning a little evilly.

"Iggy, I have a feeling," Aqua said questioningly, "That whatever you have in mind is dangerous."

"Only if they lose their way." Igneous said still grinning.

Igneous then summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at the two Keyblade Wielders and fired a beam of light through both of them. Suddenly the two were teleported away from the others. Two ovals appeared and showed what was happening to the two Wielders.

**Trial of Heart; Sora**

Sora slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was back on Destiny Islands for some strange reason. As he walked around he found no one there but him, then he heard a sound behind him, like someone landing on the sand. Sora turned around and saw a figure a ways behind him, then recognition hit him like a brick, Riku, but he had the sinewy outfit of when he was with Maleficent. The Heartless symbol stood out on the chest of his black and red outfit, it was the younger Riku.

"Riku?" Sora said wondering if this was real or not, "How-?"

Sora didn't even get to finish his sentence as Dark Riku launched at him with Soul Eater at the ready. Dark Riku slashed at Sora and tried to connect with Sora's side. Sora summoned his Ultima Weapon and blocked every attack that Dark Riku sent at him. Sora then slashed at Dark Riku, whom simply blocked them with ease.

"Ragnarok!" Sora cried as he launched into his attack.

Dark Riku blocked the attack with such ease that it angered Sora a bit. Sora then launched a Firaga spell at him. Dark Riku launched a Dark Firaga back at Sora, the two attacks crashed and canceled each other out. Sora was getting angry but he calmed down a bit and went after Dark Riku again this time he felt a strange power and his clothes changed into that of Final Form. Eye's wide he flew after Dark Riku who's eye's had gone wide with shock as well. Oblivion clashed with Soul Eater as Oathkeeper slashed into Dark Riku's side. Jumping back Dark Riku launched into a Dark Aura and Came at Sora from all sides trying to slash him but Sora's Auto-Retaliation ability kicked in every time and deflected the attack. Dark Riku landed a few feet away fro where Sora was.

"Why did the Keyblade go to you?" Dark Riku asked angrily, "It belongs to me and only me!"

"Riku!" Sora said, "We were both chosen by the Keyblade to wield them. You, me and Kairi, the three of us will always be friends and we will always be connected. Curaga!"

Sora healed up Dark Riku and walked over to him and held out a hand smiling. Dark Riku looked at him astonished getting up Dark Riku slashed at Sora once more appearing on the other side Dark Riku smiled then fell to his knees. Sora looked down at himself and saw nothing, not even a scratch from the attack. Turning around Sora saw what was happening. Dark Riku was fading away, he turned to face Sora and smiled at him.

"The real Riku is lucky to have a friend like you." Dark Riku said happily, "Rather than finish me off you decided to help me. Your Heart is strong, let it guide you in your journey."

Then the world went black and nothing could be heard nor seen.(3)

**Trial of Heart; Riku**

Riku opened his eyes and when he did he was shocked to see where he was at, Hollow Bastion. Riku walked around then he noticed where he was at, the chapel like room where he had turned maleficent into a dragon to fight Sora. He looked around and then saw something in the middle of the room, a black robe. As Riku walked closer recognition dawned on him, Maleficent's robe.

"That ugly Witches robe?" Riku asked no one in particular, "Why is it here? Isn't she dead?"

"Fool." A voice said from no where, "Did you really think you could kill me that easily?"

"Maleficent!" Riku growled.

"Now, now is that anyway to treat a friend?" Another deeper and darker sounding voice asked.

"Xehanort and Maleficent." Riku said getting royally pissed, "You two should both be dead."

"Well we are not." Maleficent said as she rose from under the robe filling it out.

"And we are inside of you boy." Ansem S.O.D said as he appears from a Corridor from the ground.

Riku summoned his Way to the Dawn and prepared for a fight. Maleficent laughed and shot off a spell aimed for Riku, he blocked it and sent it at Ansem. Ansem simply caught the spell and threw it at a wall.

"No time for games child." Maleficent said as she rose up and started to chant a spell.

"Heartless Guardian!" Ansem said as he summoned his Heartless Guardian.

Riku was out numbered and he knew this would be hard to do alone. Riku was hopping for a miracle as he launched at Maleficent again with Dark Aura. Instead of connecting with Maleficent, he found himself hitting the Heartless Guardian.

"You will never defeat us by yourself, you foolish child." Maleficent said cackling madly.

"But he is not by himself!" A voice cried out.

Suddenly a bright flash of light and there stood Sora with Ultima Weapon in his hands. He looked at Riku and smiled at him raising his Keyblade into the air.

"Riku will never be alone." Sora said, "Because he has his friends to help him if he ever needs it!"

Riku smiled at his best friend and they stood side by side looking at their opponents.

"You take Maleficent and I'll take Ansem, ok?" Riku said to Sora.

"How about we take both of them together?" Sora said as he readied for the fight.

The two got ready and launched after Ansem. Maleficent backed off and started to chant a spell. Riku came at Ansem and started to attack ferociously, Sora came up and slashed at Ansem from the back as Riku distracted the Guardian. The two kept up their combo until they heard something from behind them.

"Rain upon these fools!" Maleficent cried as she summoned a meteor shower.

"Dark Shield!" Riku cried as he summoned up a barrier that blocked the meteors from falling on him and Sora.

"You stupid witch!" Ansem shouted as he was hit by a few meteors that his Guardian didn't manage to block, "Your supposed to hit them!"

Riku and Sora then took the chance and launched another attack at Ansem and struck him once again. They launched into an Eternal Session, they sent attack after attack at Ansem and when they were done Ansem fell to his knees and looked at the two.

"Friends should always stick together." Ansem said as he faded away.

"I am the ruler of all Evil!" Maleficent cried as she summoned another meteor shower again.

The two friends didn't expect it and were hit by some meteors before Riku got up a Dark Shield. Maleficent cackled madly as she cast more spells at the two. The two were bombarded by the spells as they came at Maleficent. She was weakened as the two went after her again and again.

"I shall show you true Darkness!" Maleficent cried as she transformed into a dragon.

The two friends watched as Maleficent turned into her Dragon form. She started to breath fire at them. The two were already weakened from the spells she had used on them. The fire was going straight for Riku and Sora jumped right in front of it and took the whole attack for Riku. Sora was burned away and fell to the ground and was breathing very shallowly. Riku saw this and he felt anger rise in him, but instead of succumbing to the Darkness, Riku got up and looked at Maleficent and raised his Keyblade to her.

"That was a big mistake Maleficent." Riku said frighteningly calm.

Riku jumped up and came at Maleficent as she breathed out more fire at him. Riku shot out a Dark Firaga which blasted through the fire and let Riku through. Bringing his Keyblade down he smashed into Maleficent's head. Maleficent roared as she raged at being hit by Riku. Stomping around Maleficent created shockwaves that came at Riku. Riku was hit by one of the shockwaves, he then launched into a Dark Aura again slicing into Maleficent several times. As he exited Riku slashed sideways and connected with Maleficent's neck, slicing into it he used all of his strength to cut his way through her neck. Maleficent's head fell to the floor.

"Friends will never leave you to be alone," Maleficent's head said, "They are always with you."

Maleficent faded away and then there were no enemies left to fight. Riku ran over to where Sora was laying Riku used Curaga, but nothing happened. Riku picked up Sora and looked at him.

"The real Sora should rest easy knowing he has a friend like you," Sora said smiling at Riku, "Especially one who is as good as you are."

Sora faded away and then Darkness surrounded Riku as his Trial ended.(4)

**Gummi Ship**

Riku and Sora appeared back in the Training Room. Looking around they were surprised to see they were back in the Gummi Ship. The crowed in the room were cheering for the two friends as they stood before the others.

"And now the two of you will duel each other," Aqua said smiling at them, "Remember there is no winner or loser, both of you could show the Mark and neither could as well."

"Now face your opponent and get ready to duel." Igneous said smiling proudly.

The two friends faced each other and bowed to show their respect to each other. The two then summoned their Keyblades and got into their fighting stances. Riku waited for Sora to make the first move, which didn't take long as Sora jumped forward with his Keyblade ready to strike. Riku blocked the strike with his Keyblade, Sora jumped backwards and went into Final Form. Riku was shocked because neither Donald nor Goofy were around. Kairi looked around and saw that no one was absorbed for the Drive Form.(5) Riku jumped back and raised his empty hand and suddenly a flash of light and a new Keyblade appeared in Riku's hand.

"Radiant Dawn." Riku said as he introduced his new Keyblade.(6)

The two friends were chocked at the new powers that the other had obtained. Riku had gained a new Keyblade and Sora could enter Drives without anyone's help. He two then went back at it trading blow for blow the whole match continued for a good forty minutes before Sora finally managed to get Riku down on a knee.

"That was a good fight, Riku." Sora said while he pointed Oathkeeper at Riku.

"Well done, Riku, Sora." Aqua said as she looked at the two of them, "You two have shown the strength of your hearts. I can say that both of you have both shown the Mark of Mastery. Sora your Light shines bright and I confer onto you the rank of Master."

"Riku, Your Darkness is deep but within your Darkness lies a powerful Light that shines out when you are around your friends." Igneous said to Riku, "I see the Mark within you. I hereby confer onto you the rank of Master."

Everyone cheered for the two as they de-summoned their Keyblades.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong> **Sorry for the llong absence I had writers block, so sorry if this chapter is a littl crappy right now. Wanted these two to reach Master status in this chapter and so yeah... well hope you enjoyed even if i feel this cha[ter was crappy. Please review! If you do you... win a date with your favorite KH character! Don't and Xemnas will Lightsaber you to death!**

**Xemans: They are NOT Lightsabers! They are solidified Nothingness called Intridiction!**

**Lucian: *Rolls eye's* Whatever Anakin.**

**Xemans: *Anger vein***

**1. Yeah Larxene totally OOC cause I feel if no one was around this is how these two would be together .**

**2. I am not sure this is true, just me being creative.**

**3. An Illusion of Riku.**

**4. A whole battle of illusions, even the Sora was one!**

**5. Sora no longer needs anyone to use Drives cause he got stronger.**

**6. Umm, no real description for this, if anyone wants to try drawing it for me you are more than welcome to do it. XD**


End file.
